Things just change
by Kate Tears
Summary: What happens to a girl when the love of her life has left her? Michiru finds her way out of the house and lets everything go, slowly starting a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing had been the same when the blonde, the love of her life had walked out the door and out of her life. The pain was still trying to rip her apart, but the blue eyed and aqua haired girl knew that there was nothing she could do, but think about what had happened. The blonde had left her and this she knew wasn't her fault. The young woman with shoulder length aqua hair and blue eyes was sitting in the large house, sitting in her bed room while looking at the floor by the double bed where she had slept alone for the first time in three years.  
She sighed deeply and looked at the mirror wall by the door, that lead into the hallway. It was her birthday today. Her twentieth birthday and everything had happened three weeks ago. I can't believe that she's really gone. She thought and slowly lied onto her back on the bed, looking right into the white painted ceiling. She soon sighed and closed her eyes once more, not really minding the slight chill from the open window, that touched her naked skin under the open robe. She pulled some strands of hair from her face, thinking that it was more of a mess than it ever had been. She hadn't had the strength of taking her usual bath that morning, and now the red digital numbers on her alarm clock turned 14:59.  
Suddenly the silence was ripped, by the phone yelling on the hallway floor where it had fallen when the doors were banged shut. She hadn't cared of picking it up and putting it back onto the wall. The aqua haired girl slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it and sitting down on the floor, picking up the phone and putting it slowly against her ear.  
"Kaioh Michiru." She whispered while looking at the floor under her, letting all of her hair fall over her face while she closed her eyes with a sigh.  
"You don't sound very good now do you?" The female voice asked on the other end of the phone.  
Michiru blinked and looked at the phone with a slightly puzzled look over her face. "Who is this?" She asked after a while of trying to figure out whom she was talking to.  
"You probably don't remember me, but we went to the same school the last three years of senior high school." The voice answered and Michiru could make out that the person was smiling. "We were in the same art call, more or less." The woman added.  
"More or less?" Michiru blinked while pulling the robe around, like if she was trying to hide her bare skin from the phone.  
"I sat as a model for the class." The female added with a gentle laugh. "Every day, I would sit there naked or just with a blanket around myself."  
Images from her art classes flashed by inside of Michiru's head, and soon she blinked. "Tsuya Hoshi?" She whispered after a while.  
The woman on the other end of the line laughed. "That's right! It's little old me." She laughed.  
Michiru could feel a slight comfort in the laugh. "How did you get my number?" She asked as she lied onto her back on the floor, not minding the robe that slid of her stomach.  
"You gave it to me remember?"  
Michiru blinked and stared at the ceiling for a while before she was about to open her mouth.  
"You painted a painting, of me and you gave it to me." The female voice said gently. "It's hanging in my living room right now, and people just love it when they come over to visit." She added and laughed gently.  
Michiru blinked and couldn't help the smile that was trying to play on her lips. "Oh." She replied and closed her eyes a little, looking at the lap hanging from the ceiling. "Now I remember. I wrote my number on it so that you could call me."  
"And maybe we could get together and have a cup of tea or something, maybe to paint some more." Hoshi laughed gently and Michiru could hear that the young woman was lying down on something. "So, how have you been lately? And why do you sound so down?" She asked after a while with a sigh.  
Michiru sighed in response. "I. I broke up with the love of my life." She replied after a while of silence.  
"That bad huh?" Hoshi asked after a short while. "Sorry to hear. When did this happen? Even if ain't any of my bluishness."  
Michiru slowly sat up on the floor and pulled her hair back from her face. "Three weeks ago." She replied and started playing with the phone line. "I guess things aren't meant to be." She added after a while with a sigh.  
"Mmm." Hoshi sighed back and Michiru could hear that she was turning around in something that sounded like leather. "Hey. I know that this might sound a bit weird, but would you like to meet me someday?" She asked after a while or turning. "Catch up and stuff."  
Michiru sighed gently and smiled gently while trying a knot on the phone line. "I guess I can't live my whole life indoors. And it would be nice to meet old classmates." She replied and untied the knot. "I would love to."  
Now Michiru could hear Hoshi sitting up. "Super!" She exclaimed. "What about this weekend?" She asked now and Michiru could hear some papers being flipped. "There's a party in town, and I have been thinking on going there. Okay, I've been asked to play there." Hoshi now laughed and Michiru could make out a grin.  
"Play? Are you a DJ nowadays?" Michiru asked with a slightly curious look over her face.  
"Yeah man!" Hoshi laughed. "I made it trough school and got into a private school in Sapporo, of all places. I tell you that place is so amazing that I've been planning on moving there! The parties there are out of this world!"  
Michiru laughed gently now while closing her eyes a little. "Why don't we meet before this party this weekend and catch up a little?" She asked while listening to the warm laugh on the other end of the line.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Hoshi sighed and Michiru could hear more papers flipping by the phone. "What about. um. today? I have nothing to do, and my place is starting to look a bit doll by now." Hoshi sighed and Michiru could hear something been thrown away.  
"Sounds great!" Michiru agreed and slowly got up from the floor while picking up the phone with her. "Heard of Café Lilly?"  
"Heard of it?" Hoshi laughed once more. "I've lived there!" She added. "Around five there then?" She asked.  
Michiru looked at the clock in the hallway and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. How will I recognize you? I've probably only seen you in the nude."  
Hoshi started laughing out loud and Michiru couldn't help but smile at the warm laugh that echoed in the phone. "Oh dang! That was a good one!" Hoshi laughed and soon calmed down, and Michiru could hear something that reminded of a napkin. "I'll be wearing a. um. marine blue Armani shirt, which is pretty hard to miss. It just sticks Armani for miles." She said after a while. "And a black tie to that. And black pants with a black jacket. You can't miss me."  
Michiru tried to imagine the clothes in front of her while she closed her eyes. "I'll be looking for Armani then." She replied after a while and smiled. "I'll see you there at five then."  
"Yes sir!" Hoshi laughed gently. "And how will I recognize you then?" She suddenly turned silent like if she was thinking.  
"I'll probably be the only one there with aqua hair." Michiru smiled and soon laughed gently.  
"Dang." Hoshi understood. "Not many out there who have that color I believe." She added with a gently laugh. "Well. I'll be seeing you, Kaioh-san."  
"Call me Michiru, Hoshi-san." Michiru almost ordered with a smile over her lips.  
"Sure! See you there, Michiru-san! Bye!" Hoshi said and Michiru could make out a smile.  
"We will in deed." Michiru nodded to herself and slowly put the phone onto its place. She sighed and looked at the white phone in her hand and soon she looked at the wall, where the screws were. She soon smiled to herself and hanged up the phone on its place, before she walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.  
  
Michiru parked her car outside the well-known Café Lily some hours later. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of blue pants, which Haruka had left behind, since it had been Michiru who had bought them for her, and her newly washed hair was in a ponytail. Michiru sighed and looked at her watch. She soon smiled as the clock turned five pm before she got out of the metallic green car and closed the door after herself, locking it and walking into the café. The café was pretty much empty and gentle music was plaid in the speakers, which gave Michiru a gentle feeling inside. She smiled to herself and looked around the place, where one of the waitresses was cleaning up a table and five people were sitting with their friends at other tables.  
Suddenly a hand was thrown into the air and a laugh was heard form the back of the café, from a table by the window. "Hey! Aqua-girl!" A voice laughed and soon a young woman stood up at the table, wearing the Armani suit that Michiru was looking for. The clothes belonged to a face she hadn't seen in a long time, a young woman with short cut bleached blonde hair and dark eyes, that Michiru recalled could change color in different lighting.  
Michiru soon smiled and ran over to the young woman, who was a tad taller than Michiru was herself and soon they hugged each other tightly. "I thought I smelled a little Armani when I parked my car outside!" She laughed and soon pushed the young woman a step away from her, while holding her at the shoulders while looking at the suit and then at the young woman's face with a smile over her lips. "I didn't recall that you had blonde hair back in school.?" She blinked after a while but kept her smile.  
Tsuya Hoshi laughed and took Michiru's hands into her own. "I colored it. I needed a slight change, but this color will run out after fifty more washes." She replied and smiled back at her. "You haven't changed a bit, not even aged!" She soon exclaimed while studying Michiru's face and clothes.  
"That was nice of you to say, Hoshi-san." Michiru smiled back and soon they both sat down by the table, sitting across the table from each other. "So. how long have you been waiting?" Michiru asked while leaning her head into her hands.  
"Only a half hour." Hoshi replied and smiled back. "I've always been a little before my time." She added and winked towards Michiru before looking over to the counter. "Could we have two latte's over here, please?" She shouted and waved her hand, getting a nod as an answer. Hoshi soon sighed and looked at Michiru with a smile. "So. it's been a long time!" She said with a small voice while a smile plaid over her lips. "What more have you been doing? I want to catch up, big time!"  
Michiru laughed gently and leaned back against the chair. "I've become more famous than I was, and I just have lived a calm live after school." She replied and looked at the table.  
"I'm sorry about that thing with the love of your life." Hoshi said after a while and soon lit a cigarette. She soon blinked and looked at Michiru, who was looking at her. "I hope you don't mind if I smoke.?" She asked carefully being ready to put the cigarette into the ashtray if answered 'yes I do'.  
Michiru smiled gently and shook her head. "Doesn't mind me." She replied and did a gesture with her hand.  
Hoshi smiled gently. "I'm trying to stop this bad habit." She replied and looked at the cigarette. "But it isn't easy when nothing is working out." She added and looked at Michiru. "I was also dumped by the 'love of my life', which happened two weeks ago." She continued while taking a smoke and blowing out some smoke rings into the lap, which was hanging over the table.  
Michiru looked at the young woman and nodded a little, before the two steaming café latte's where put onto the table by a waitress, who walked off again before Hoshi or Michiru cold notice the blush over her face. "So, why did your love leave you?" Michiru asked after a while as she pulled the glass closer to herself.  
Hoshi smiled gently before she looked at Michiru. "She left me because she thought I was working too much, and never had time for her. and she had found someone else that she had more fun with." She answered and started stirring the spoon in the warm milk and coffee mixture in her glass.  
Michiru looked at the cream in her glass with a gentle smile over her lips.  
Hoshi sighed and took another smoke from her cigarette before she put it into the ashtray. "What about you?" She asked after a while before picking up the glass into both hands.  
Michiru blinked and looked at Hoshi who was taking a sip out of the warm glass. Michiru's eyes rested on the silver rings on Hoshi's fingers, all where plain silver rings, but one of them had the Kanji symbol for star on it. And soon she looked at Hoshi's ears for some reason, seeing that she had three silver hoops in her right ear while the left ear had five silver hoops. She soon let her gaze study down from Hoshi's face and to her neck where the Armani shirt was open with two buttons, seeing a pretty thick silver chain. Michiru smiled gently and looked at the smoke coming from the still burning cigarette. "My girlfriend left me because she thought we weren't as close as we were before."  
Hoshi's eyes popped open behind the glass, which she slowly put down onto the table, still holding it in both hands. She looked at the aqua haired beauty for a while before she swallowed. "That." She whispered and swallowed once more as Michiru's blue eyes looked right at her. "That's a bad excuse." She said after a while of gazing at the young woman. "I've heard that one before too, and it's always just as lame." She added to her speech and ended it with a sigh, while a careful smile plaid on her lips.  
"I guess it is." Michiru agreed and picked up her glass of café latte.  
  
Hoshi and Michiru sat at the café for several hours, talking about the past and what had happened after school, not talking about the loss of their relationships very much. After three café latte's each and splitting a huge sandwich and a piece of chocolate cake, the two girls left the café. The time had passed eight and the sun was setting slowly in the sky. Michiru and Hoshi stopped by Michiru's car.  
"I had a lovely time." Michiru smiled while looking at Hoshi who put on her black Armani jacket. "I can't wait until the weekend." She added as she leaned against the hood of her car.  
Hoshi smiled back at her as the last button on her jacket was closed. "I bet we'll be having fun. And I can try to talk with the owner of the club in getting you free drinks for the evening." She replied as the smile turned into a grin.  
Michiru laughed gently while taking the keys to her car from her pocket. "Need a ride anywhere?" She asked as she pressed the lock remote, unlocking the doors to her car.  
Hoshi smiled and shook her head a little pointing at the car dark blue BMW, special sports edition convertible behind Michiru's. "I have my own ride." She said but nodded in thankfulness.  
"That's your car?" Michiru smiled while looking at the car with a gentle shine in her eyes. "The DJ bluishness seems to have more money than I thought." She added and looked at Hoshi, who laughed, charmed.  
"I guess it does." She agreed and put her hands into her pockets. "You'll be heading home?" She asked with a slightly tilted head.  
"If you don't have any other plans for our so called get together." Michiru smiled while crossing her arms over her chest.  
Hoshi raised an eyebrow. "I guess that can wait until our second date?" She said with a slight smile over her lips. "Too much latte can give you a hard time sleeping, and a bad stomach." She added after a while.  
Michiru nodded in agreement. "But I really did have a great time." She replied and walked closer to Hoshi, putting her arms around the young woman and giving her a hug. "It was nice seeing a friendly face." She whispered with a smile over her lips.  
Hoshi smiled for herself and soon hugged Michiru back. "It sure was." She agreed and patted Michiru on the back. "I'll be seeing you on Saturday then." She added and gave Michiru a quick, but polite kiss on the cheek, before letting go of the aqua haired beauty.  
"It's a date I wont forget." Michiru smiled warmly as she let go of Hoshi, who walked over to her car and jumped into the drivers seat. "Have a nice evening." She said as Hoshi turned on the engine, while waving her hand towards her.  
"The same to you, Michiru-san. And sleep well!" Hoshi replied and waved back at her before driving out of the parking spot and racing down the road, while honking twice.  
Michiru looked after the backlights of the car with a smile over her lips. This was a nice evening. She thought before she got into her car and started the engine. She soon started her drive back home, with a smile over her lips thinking about the day that had passed and made her think things over. As she parked her car in the yard outside her house she sat behind the wheel for a while after she had turned of the engine, just looking at the house. Things just change. She thought and soon smiled warmly to herself as she got out of the car and locked the doors as she took her first step onto the steps to the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

"There we go, Kaioh-san." The hairdresser said with a warm smile over his lips. "I hope that it's everything that you hoped it would become. But I have do admire you courage, giving little old me free hands with your beautiful hair." He added as he took of the cloth from around Michiru.  
Michiru smiled at her reflection for some time before she dared to touch her once shoulder length aqua locks, that now was short in the neck and by the sides, while the strands of hair gently fell over her forehead, ending at her eyebrows. "It's perfect Zuki-kun." She replied after a while, before touching the hair on the back of her head.  
"And if you want I can give you some tips on making the hair look more wild and such." Zuki smiled warmly as Michiru got up from the chair. "As you personal hairdresser, may I come with a question, Kaioh- san?" He said after a while of studying Michiru's face in the mirror.  
Michiru turned to the man that had been taking care of her hair since she turned eighteen. "Yes you may." She replied with a gentle smile over her lips.  
Zuki unbuttoned yet another button on Michiru's white blouse and pulled it out from the pants, and soon pulling Michiru's hair back with some hair moose in his hand. "There you are!" Zuki laughed, charmed at his creation. "Now you can even try out drag, if your heart desires." He said and turned Michiru towards the mirror. "You look good enough to eat." He winked.  
Michiru looked at herself, and the hair sure made her look more boyish when pulled back with some moose. She soon smiled warmly at the reflection. "I think I have fallen in love with you Zuki-kun. Will you marry me?"  
"Stop it." Zuki smiled as he put his hand onto Michiru's shoulder. "Even if you do look like a handsome young man now, I would never leave my little Tsuki for anyone." He added and a gentle blush plaid at his cheeks.  
Michiru smiled at her friend and they soon walked over to the counter, where Zuki started to write down some notes. "But you really think that this is worth it?" Michiru asked as she took out her valet from her back pocket, where she thought it never would have ended.  
"I think your hair looks darling on you, sweet heart." Zuki said as he pushed some buttons on the cash register. "Why else would I have cut it that way?" He added with a warm smile over his lips.  
"I hope that we'll go shopping when you quit." Michiru smiled as she gave Zuki the money. "I wouldn't mind giving you and myself, with your help, a treat."  
Zuki smiled warmly as he put the money into the machine and closed it. "Sweet heart." He smiled and took Michiru's hand into his own. "I'll go shopping with you right now." He added as the door into the saloon opened and closed. "I quit work now." He added with a grin over his lips.  
The young woman stopped by the counter with a sigh, as she threw her handbag onto the counter. "Morning." She sighed once more and suddenly blinked, looking at Michiru who was looking at her with a smile. "Oh holy mother of Jesus!" She gasped and jumped a step back. "Kaioh-san? Is that you?" She whispered while pointing at Michiru with her right and pulling the black locks from her face with her left.  
Michiru just smiled at the young woman. "It's me Julia-san." She replied and tilted her head to the side a little.  
"Don't you just love her hair?" Zuki giggled while brushing some strands of hair from Michiru's forehead.  
Julia smiled warmly and nodded while taking off her coat. "I thought that you looked beautiful with you long hair, but this is far more than just plain old handsome." She replied.  
"I thought I needed a change." Michiru nodded and pulled her hair back.  
"This is farm more than a change, sweet heart. This is the start of a new life." Julia smiled at the woman with a gentle blush at her cheeks. "Remind me not to run into you in one of our clubs! I just might end up liking you a bit more than I do." She added with a laugh.  
Michiru laughed as well and was soon handed her jean jacket by Zuki who was putting his leather jacket on.  
"We'll be off. We're going out shopping for miss. I mean, Sir Kaioh here." Zuki said as he kissed Julia on the cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling."  
"Sure you will honey. Say I to Tsuki-kun from me." Julia added as she kissed Michiru on the cheeks, like always. "Have a nice day you two! And buy me something nice too!" She shouted after them as Michiru and Zuki walked out of the saloon.  
  
Zuki and Michiru were standing in one of Zuki's favorite clothing stores, called Space Flowers, later that same day. The place was filled with any kind of club wear, from see-troughs, plastic, leather to just plain neon colored tops and such.  
"Since this will be your first real club night, with a lot of horny and drunk ladies, you'll have to look sexy and hot. But not sluttish." Zuki said while looking trough some clothes hanging by the store window. "I think you should suit in any shade of color." He added and looked at Michiru who was looking at a pair of green pants with thin white threads at the leg, which formed a classic tribal pattern. "Those pants would look darling on you!" He said and skipped over to her, taking out the pants and holding them in front of Michiru. "Beautiful!" Zuki smiled and looked at Michiru who was looking at the pants in front of her. "And you sure have the body to carry all of their clothes! How I envy you!" He added with a grin. "I think you should look trough, what's-her-names things when you get home."  
Michiru smiled and looked at Zuki. "You mean the things that she left behind?" She asked and held up the pants, looking at the pattern.  
"Yeah. And if there is anything you like, just wear it. A perfect way to start a new life is to try out new styles." Zuki pointed out and pushed Michiru towards the changing room, while picking out a shirt that he had been eyeing since they had gotten into the store. "Try these one honey, and show me what you've got." He added with a smile as he pulled the curtain in place. Zuki then skipped over to the counter to talk with the young woman standing there, and after a minute or two Michiru opened the curtain and stepped out. Both Zuki and the young woman stared at her with an amazed look. "Oh my god, honey!" Zuki gasped after a while and soon tears shined up in his eyes.  
Michiru smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was tight and was a sort of mixed army pattern and neon white patterns. The clothes made Michiru almost shine and it suited her more than well. "Does it suit?" She asked as she turned to look towards Zuki, who had let a tear run down his cheek.  
"It suits more than well!" He whispered and skipped over to her. "It's beautiful on you, sweet heart. This uniform will make anyone drool over you!" He added while looking at Michiru, while she turned her back towards him. "Just beautiful!" He sobbed, letting yet another tear run down his cheek.  
Michiru got changed into her own clothes and paid for the new clothes. She and Zuki walked out of the store and ended up in a men's store, picking out two suits for Michiru and two for Zuki, with shirts, ties and pants. Everything was split evenly between Michiru and Zuki, who after an hour walked out of the store, carrying their things in separate bags. "I had a wonderful time Zuki-kun." Michiru said as she walked some steps down the street. "I hope that we'll do this more often, now that I'm free."  
Zuki laughed warmly at her. "But for how long will you be free, my beautiful young lady." He laughed on and kissed Michiru on the cheeks. "I hope to be seeing you soon at some club!" He added as he started to walk backwards away from Michiru.  
Michiru smiled at him and soon waved her free hand towards him. "See you around love."  
"Ciao baby!" Zuki shouted back while throwing a kiss towards her.  
Michiru smiled and walked along the street with her bags. She didn't mind the people staring at her as she walked towards her car that was parked some blocks away. Young women blushed as she passed by and several guys just started after her, like if they were trying to see trough her clothes, trying to figure out what Michiru was. Michiru just smiled the whole walk to her car and as she got her things into the car and sat down behind the wheel, she couldn't help but smile. "Is this what it feels like to be free?" She whispered to herself as she started her car and turned on the radio. "I think I could start liking it." She answered herself as she drove out of the parking spot and started her way back home.  
  
Michiru was sitting on the living room floor, looking trough some boxes with clothes that Haruka had left behind later that same evening. Michiru was wearing a white shirt that ended at her knees, which had been one of her favorites since she bought it on a trip to America. She sighed as she pulled some of the hair from her forehead and picked up the glass of white wine by her side, taking a sip before lying down on the carpet. She smiled gently, feeling much better about everything than she had done for sometime. She soon closed her eyes, listening to the stereo that was playing some old CD collection that she had found in the master bedrooms closet. She soon opened her eyes and put away the glass, looking into the box of clothes, she soon pulled out a black shirt that she hadn't seen in ages, as the phone started to yell.  
Michiru picked up the phone from the sofa and put it to her ear. "Kaioh Michiru." She answered with a gentle smile over her lips, as she threw the shirt into a corner that was clothes she would use, sometime in the future.  
"Well now, don't we sound happier?" A voice laughed.  
Michiru smiled at the voice and picked up the glass of wine from the floor, before getting up and sitting down on the sofa. "I've had a great day for once." She replied and took a sip from her glass. "What about you? Didn't you have anything to do, so you called me?"  
Hoshi laughed on the other end. "I was just looking trough some old year books from school. For no reason really." She replied and Michiru could hear a thick paper being turned. "Do you remember that Ohara teacher we had in PE?" She asked after a while with a chirping voice.  
"You mean the one who liked to stand by the shower door in the girls changing room?" Michiru laughed gently and took another sip of her wine.  
"The one and only!" Hoshi laughed. "Man, she sure looks like a ultra-dyke on her photo." She added after a while. "And she hasn't changed a bit."  
"You've seen her?" Michiru asked as she got up from the sofa and walked over to the window that showed the backyard.  
"Sure I have! She used to hang out a Isis before." Hoshi laughed and Michiru could make out a gentle sipping sound. "But damn, is she ever ugly." She added with a snort. "So, you excited about tomorrow?" She asked after a while.  
Michiru smiled and nodded to herself. "Yeah and I bough new clothes, just for the event."  
"My, my. Aren't we a happy camper?" Hoshi laughed gently and sighed. "Sounds great that you're excited. I'm just hyper enough about tomorrow, that I'm about to blow my mind."  
Michiru smiled gently and looked at the dark sky. "And I have a surprise for tomorrow too." She said in a gentle voice while pulling the curtain a bit more to the side.  
"Oh? Tell me!" Hoshi giggled. "I don't mind if you tell me now, I'll act just as surprised tomorrow anyway."  
Michiru just smiled while stroking some strands of hair from her forehead. "You'll see tomorrow. By the way, when'll we meet and where?"  
Hoshi sighed deeply and soon Michiru could make out the sound of a drawer opening "Well. we could meet at Ultra-Night and have a drink before I start my show. Dare we say, seven's?" She thought out loud while the sound of a drawer closing was heard. "Sounds good?" She asked after a while.  
"Sounds like a start on a good evening." Michiru agreed and took a sip of her wine.  
"Oh yeah! I've talked to the owner and she said that she would fix it, so that you would get drinks for the whole night free." Hoshi said suddenly sounding a bit silly. "I just told her that you're a special someone, and she just laughed."  
Michiru smiled at the phone for a while before she laughed gently, putting the glass onto the windowsill while leaning against it. "Sounds like you have a good hand with people, Hoshi-san."  
"Sure I do! No one has complained on me!" Hoshi laughed gently while ending up with a sigh. "Darn, is it that late? I should go hopping into bed about soon." She said after a while.  
"Mmm." Michiru nodded for herself and soon looked at the clothes on the floor. "I should clean up and get some sleep as well." She noted, mostly to herself while biting her lower lip a little. "But I'll see you tomorrow at Ultra-Night then."  
"Great!" Hoshi agreed with what sounded like a wide smile. "I'll be looking for you."  
Michiru smiled gently as she pulled her hair back. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Hoshi-san. Sleep well."  
"Same, same." Hoshi echoed and sighed. "And don't let the bed bugs bite." She added. "Buh-bye."  
"Bye." Michiru smiled and hung up the phone, pressing it against her cheek while looking at the clothes once more. She sighed and picked up the glass from the windowsill, taking a sip as she walked by the piles, not minding in picking them up, she walked up the stairs and into the bed room, putting the phone onto the night stand while drinking up the last of her wine, placing it beside the phone. She sighed gently and took of the shirt, putting it onto the chair by the mirror wall before getting into bed and under the covers. The second night sleeping alone in this bed. She thought as she turned onto her side, looking at the empty half of the bed with a studying look. She soon smiled to herself and slowly closed her eyes. "Who cares?" She whispered with a sigh before she slowly fell asleep, playing with a strand of her short cut hair. 


	3. Chapter 3

Michiru was standing by the mirror the next day, getting ready while waiting for a honking cab to park outside the house. She was wearing the clothes she had bought with Zuki from Space Flowers and she couldn't help but smile at herself, thinking that she surely did suit in the clothes. She soon looked at the clock on the wall in the hallway before she looked at her own reflection again.  
"You look somewhat boyish, Michiru." She whispered and smiled to herself.  
Soon honking was heard from outside.  
Michiru sighed, still with the smile over her lips as she picked up the small backpack that she had found in on of the boxes last night, which was going to take the old handbag that she had thrown into the empty box. She put on a pair of sneakers that she thought she would never use again, before she walked out of the house, locking the door and putting the keys into the back pack, while walking over to the yellow cab that was parked there. She got into the back seat and closed the door while looking at the driver. "I hope you know where Ultra-Night is." She said with a gentle smile.  
The driver looked over his seat with staring eyes for a while, but soon a smile plaid on his lips. "I know where it is, miss." He replied and drove out of the yard. "Out for a party?" He asked as he started the drive downtown.  
"Seems like it." Michiru answered and looked out the window, trying to fix her hair in the window reflection. The drive was only fifteen minutes and soon the driver parked the car outside the well-known club Ultra-Night, where some girls were standing outside, talking or even fighting with the guards. Michiru looked out the window for sometime before she sighed.  
"Doesn't Kaioh Michiru live in the house, I picked you up from?" The driver asked and pressed the meter by the wheel.  
Michiru smiled and looked at the driver. "She does. why?" She asked as she took out her valet from the backpack and handed the man some money.  
"A sister?" He asked as he took out the change from his own valet.  
Michiru looked at him for a while and soon smiled. "Yeah. And keep the change." She said as she got out of the car and closed the door. She looked at the club with a smile over her lips for a while and soon she walked over to the guards, who pushed the other girls to the side.  
"ID please?" One of them said and held out his hand towards Michiru.  
No one recognizes me? Michiru smiled to herself while taking out her ID card from her backpack. This might end up pretty fun. She thought as she studied the look over the guard's face, while he was looking at the picture.  
"Sorry miss." He said with a smile as he gave the card back to Michiru. "Didn't recognize you." He added as he made gesture towards the other guard, who opened the door. "Have a nice time."  
"Thanks." Michiru smiled as she walked into the club and passed by the third guard that was standing there. Michiru walked trough the short hallway that was painted in black and silver stars, and soon she stepped into the entrance of the first bar, where most of the other customers turned their heads towards her. Michiru smiled gently for herself and walked over to the bed, where the bartender almost shined up with the blush over her face.  
"What can I get you?" The woman behind the counter asked with a wide smile over her lips, as she studied Michiru's clothes.  
Suddenly an arm appeared around Michiru's shoulder, and soon Michiru found that the arm belonged to Hoshi, who was wearing a black bra under a white net top and a pair of black leather pants. "I see that you found my friend, Umiyo-san." Hoshi said with a smile over her lips as she leaned her head against Michiru's. "What's you having, cutie?" Hoshi said after a while as she looked at Michiru, still smiling warmly.  
"I'll have a cider." Michiru answered and looked at the bartender who was staring at her.  
Umiyo soon swallowed and nodded. "A cider it is." She replied and picked out a bottle from behind the counter and opened it, putting it onto the counter. "Glass?" She asked as she held up a glass after a short second.  
"No thank you." Michiru replied and picked up the bottle, taking a sip.  
"My, my. We sure are the happy little camper, aren't we?" Hoshi grinned as she sat down beside Michiru on the barstool. "So was the hair the big surprise or was it the clothes?" She asked while studying the pattern on Michiru's pants. "My, my. Very classy."  
"If I say both, would you be shocked?" Michiru asked while raising an eyebrow.  
Hoshi smiled and looked at Michiru. "I would have a heart attack and die." She replied and soon winked, before looking at Umiyo. "I'll have my first drink of the day, Umiyo-san. A cold one." She said now and nodded towards the bartender.  
Umiyo nodded in response and soon put down a bottle of cider in front of Hoshi.  
"Can't stand beer." Hoshi whispered to Michiru as she took a drink from the bottle. "So." She swallowed and looked at Michiru. "Who told you to cut your hair?" She asked after a while of studying Michiru's hair.  
Michiru smiled and pulled her hand trough her hair. "I thought that I wanted a change in life. You like it?"  
"It looks darling, darling." Hoshi winked and took another drink from the bottle. "You planning on becoming popular with everyone here tonight?" She asked with a grin over her face.  
Michiru laughed gently and shook her head a little. "With those who try, I just might." She replied and took a drink from her bottle.  
Hoshi just laughed in response and looked at the bottle in her hands.  
  
The hour seemed endless as Michiru and Hoshi were sitting by the bar and having their second bottle, talking about the people who were looking their way with amazed and shocked looks over their faces. Hoshi suddenly jumped and looked at her watch and her eyes widened.  
"Time flies when you're having fun, they say." She sighed and smiled, looking at Michiru as she picked up the bottle. "Well, cheers for me. I have to leave you for the rest of the evening, sadly enough. But I'll be keeping an eye on you when you're on the dance floor."  
Michiru smiled and raised her bottle towards Hoshi. "Make the place shake." She replied as they drank their cider, Hoshi drinking up the last in her bottle.  
"See you on the dance floor then." Hoshi winked towards Michiru as she put the bottle down and ran into the personal room.  
Michiru smiled for herself and looked at the bartender, who raised an eyebrow towards her. Michiru held up a finger and nodded gently towards her, getting a smile back and soon she had a new bottle of cider at her hand. Michiru sighed and looked around in the room with a gentle smile over her lips. She hadn't had this much fun for some time, even if she was now left alone for everyone to just stare at her.  
"Don't worry, miss." Umiyo said as she leaned over the counter and towards Michiru. "They're always like that when there's a pretty face at the bar." She claimed calmly as she picked up the empty bottle of the counter.  
"You don't say." Michiru smiled for herself and picked up the bottle, when the music slowly changed and turned into something that she hardly ever listened to. It was pure hard techno mixed up with an amazing drum'n'base. Real and raw dance music. Hoshi's playing I believe. She thought and took a drink from the bottle, looking at two girls who suddenly had jumped up from their chairs screaming, while their drinks went flying over the table.  
"So, she's in a good mood I hear." Umiyo said with a smile over her lips as she sat down on the stool behind the counter, lighting a cigarette.  
Michiru soon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"She always plays this beat when she's in a good mood." Umiyo winked towards Michiru and held up her coffee glass. "Hope that your night will be a pleasant one." She added as she nodded towards Michiru.  
"Thanks." Michiru smiled back at her and held up her bottle towards Umiyo, before taking a drink. The music only got better as the songs were changed and more and more people were running around like crazy, jumping to the beat and just having clean fun. Michiru drank up the rest of her bottle and got up from the stool. "I hope you'll give me another one when I come back." She smiled towards Umiyo.  
"If you like sitting here so much, you'll find a treat in the second and third bar when they open. I'll be standing in the second." Umiyo laughed warmly as she picked up the empty bottle from the counter.  
Michiru just smiled towards the woman and walked into the dance floor entrance, looking inside with an amazed look over her face. The people dancing there where almost worshiping Hoshi, who was standing in the DJ booth with a pair of head phones on, while looking trough CD's and such behind the plastic wall around her.  
"She's a goddess! I've just died and gone to heaven, Sora!" A young woman gasped as she slowly walked out from the dance floor, pulling another young woman after her, as the music ended and a new sound was put on.  
Michiru smiled after the girls and soon blinked. She recognized the music and rhythm, it being one of the first dance songs she ever heard in her life. But the lyrics where different as so was the beat, which was a tad faster. Michiru soon looked at Hoshi in the DJ booth and her eyes widened. Hoshi was singing the song that she knew by heart, keeping her eyes over Michiru with a smile over her lips. The song was called Time after time, and Michiru just loved the original. Michiru couldn't help herself, she had to dance and she did it with a grace that everyone else on the floor lacked. The people around her just stared with smiles over their faces as Michiru danced perfectly to the music, keeping her eyes closed.  
In the DJ booth Hoshi kept singing the song while keeping her eyes on Michiru, as well as her equipment.  
  
The night went on and Michiru had a great time. She was standing by the second bar having some water after two hours of none stop dancing to amazing music that she didn't think existed. She had been given five numbers and several compliments for her performance on the dance floor, by people she didn't even, but she loved it.  
Hoshi soon jumped out from nowhere and put her arms around Michiru's neck, while leaning her whole body against her from behind. "You never told me that you where a dancing queen!" She laughed and soon let go of Michiru, standing beside her by the bar.  
"You didn't say anything about you being a pretty good singer." Michiru noted from behind her water glass.  
Hoshi grinned at the remark and looked at the bar. "Umiyo-san! A cider!" She shouted and was answered with a bottle of cider that appeared in her hand two seconds later. "You've got the moves babe." Hoshi gasped as she put the bottle down, after a long drink form the bottle. She soon rested her eyes on Michiru who was looking back at her with a smile over her lips. "Having a good time?" She asked and raised an eyebrow towards her.  
"I love this." Michiru answered and took a drink from the water glass. "I haven't had this much fun for ages."  
Hoshi nodded and took a drink from her bottle. "Why don't you step up with me into the booth when we're done here. You could pick out five of your favorite singles from my collection." She challenged with a raised eyebrow.  
"You really want me to?" Michiru smiled at her, answering the raised eyebrow with one of her own. "I just might give you a hard time mixing everything up."  
Hoshi smiled at her and drank up the last in her bottle within ten second before she put the bottle down onto the counter. "Come on, Aqua- girl." She said and grabbed onto Michiru by the wrist and soon she pulled Michiru into the DJ booth, which was filled with CD's and equipment worth more than Michiru wanted to think of. "Pick out five and I'll play them just for you." Hoshi said as she sat down on the high stool by the players.  
Michiru looked trough the CD's and singles for a while and soon she picked out five of what she found the most interesting, which she gave to Hoshi. "Can you really mix those together?" She asked as she took a drink of her water.  
She looked at the singles in her hand and soon blinked. "Sure I can." Hoshi grinned as she fed the players the CD's. "I can mix Mozart and any Death metal music, and it still sounds good." She added and put the headphones on, while typing on the small computer, giving the system orders. "Hope you like the mix." Hoshi smiled over her shoulder while she looked at Michiru. "And I wouldn't mind seeing you dance to all of the songs." She added and turned around in the chair, facing Michiru with a warm smile. "I'm glad you came tonight." She said and soon held her hands towards Michiru.  
Michiru smiled back at her and soon put the glass of water down, before taking Hoshi's hands into her own. "I'm glad I was asked here."  
Hoshi just smiled at the aqua haired beauty. "I'll be changed out around one. And they close at four, so, we'll have a good time then." She said and got up from the chair. "See you around."  
"You're hard to miss." Michiru smiled and kissed Hoshi on the cheek, before letting go of Hoshi's hands and grabbing her water glass, before she left the booth, closing the plastic door behind her.  
"Well now." Hoshi smiled and slowly sat down on the stool again, still with her hands reached out, turning to the computer and started typing and flipping switches. The first song Michiru had picked out was the calmest that evening, it was a remix of a classic love song. Totally eclipse of the heart. I wonder if she had a hidden meaning with this song? Hoshi thought but smiled as she saw Michiru step onto the dance floor.  
  
The clock had passed one and Hoshi had left the DJ booth to the second DJ, who was playing anything from calm love song to the hardest trance and rave on the marked, as Hoshi called it, which only made the crowd go wild or just die out and force them to return to their tables. Michiru and Hoshi were sitting in the VIP lounge by the third bar, having free wine with several other hot shots in the city, where they had their own DJ and where completely left alone by the rest of the club.  
"So, this was nice wasn't it?" Hoshi smiled as she put down the glass of wine onto the table.  
Michiru nodded in agreement as she leaned her head back in the sofa. "How come we ended up here?" She asked after a while and looked at Hoshi, who leaned back in the sofa as well.  
"The owner wanted us to come by." Hoshi smiled, looking right at Michiru. "I didn't just tell her that you were a special someone, I told her that you where Kaioh Michiru." She added while the smile over her lips grew into a grin. "She just worships your music."  
Michiru smiled and blinked softly. "You don't say." She replied and picked up the glass from the table. "Well, cheers Hoshi-san. My special someone."  
Hoshi laughed and picked up her glass from the table, holding it towards Michiru. "Cheers, sweetie." She replied and they emptied their glasses, that where suddenly changed out into two new glasses with wine. "And may I add, all the drinks in this bar aren't free really. But the owner said everything was on her." She said and grinned, picking up the glass while crossing her legs and looking at Michiru with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
Michiru laughed gently and looked around in the room. "Is she here? I wouldn't mind thanking her."  
Hoshi looked at her watch and bit her lip a little. "She said she would be here around half two." She noted and looked at Michiru from behind the glass. "Michiru-san." She said after a sip of wine.  
"Yes?" Michiru blinked and looked at Hoshi, resting her eyes on the silver chain around the woman's neck.  
"What did your lover look like, and who was she?" Hoshi asked as she turned the glass in her hand. "Maybe I know her."  
Michiru looked at Hoshi for sometime before she took a deep breath, looking at the wine glass on the table. "Her name is Tenoh Haruka." She answered slowly as she picked up the glass. "The famous racer." She added and looked at Hoshi, who was staring at her. "What?"  
"She usually doesn't go out I hope?" Hoshi blinked and swallowed hard. "Like I said, most of these hot shots have been called here."  
Michiru looked at her for sometime before she looked at the wine. She soon took a deep breath. "If she's here. I don't care." She replied, taking a sip of the wine before looking at Hoshi. "She has nothing to say me." She added and put down the glass.  
Hoshi swallowed nervously, but kept her eyes on Michiru's blue eyes.  
"Oh my god!" Someone suddenly gasped.  
Michiru and Hoshi, like most others in at the bar looked at the entrance, where a tall well dressed young woman walked in wearing a black blouse and a pair of black pants with a white tie around her neck. She had short cut blonde hair and green eyes that almost shined in the dim lighting. Michiru's eyes widened as another young woman walked in after the blonde, taking her hand into her own as they stopped at the bar. "Haru." Michiru whispered and swallowed hard.  
Hoshi blinked and looked at Michiru, seeing the beauty's face paling right before her eyes. "Is that her?" Hoshi whispered as she scooted closer to Michiru on the sofa, putting her arm around her shoulder.  
Michiru nodded nervously and picked up the glass, with a slightly shaking hand.  
Hoshi looked at Michiru for a while before she looked at the blonde and the other girl, who had black hair and was wearing a black dress that ended at her feet, and was held up by thin strings of silver thread. "What a pig." Hoshi whispered and soon looked at Michiru, who was looking into her glass. "I wont let anything happen here." She whispered now and carefully put her hand onto Michiru's cheek, trying to look her in the eyes.  
Michiru soon blinked and looked at Hoshi, their eyes met now and soon a gentle smile shined on Michiru's lips, seeing Hoshi's dark eyes turning lighter in the dim lighting. She soon leaned her head against Hoshi's shoulder while putting her glass onto the table in front of them.  
Hoshi smiled at the woman and soon she looked at Haruka and her date, looking at them as they sat down by at the table beside theirs carrying a glass of wine each. Haruka sat down on the chair, facing right at Hoshi and Michiru. What a swine. Hoshi though, swallowing hard as she felt Michiru placing a hand onto her knee. Hoshi soon blinked and couldn't help but smile as she looked at the aqua haired goddess beside her. "Don't worry." She whispered and put her hand under Michiru's chin, moving her head upwards. Their eyes met once more and they both smiled at each other.  
"Thank you Hoshi. san." Michiru whispered after a while and picked up her glass. "Let's get stinking drunk and just have a blast!" She swore out loud as she held her glass towards Hoshi.  
Hoshi's eyes shined up and almost turned green as she saw the look over Michiru's face. "Amen to that!" She yelled and picked up her glass as well.  
Haruka suddenly looked away from her date, noticing Hoshi and Michiru sitting there, now laughing at each other. "Michiru?" Haruka gasped as she slowly got up from the chair. Her date turned around to see the two laughing at each other and soon focused her eyes on Michiru, while her face turned into a frown. Haruka walked over to Michiru and Hoshi and just stared. "What are you doing here?" She asked after a while of being ignored.  
Hoshi looked up at her with a slight smile over her lips, while raising an eyebrow. "What can we do you for, lassie?" She asked with a made up Scottish accent.  
Michiru soon looked up at Haruka and blinked. "Oh, it's you." She replied and smiled gently, having a nice time with your date I hope? I know I am." She added and put her hand onto Hoshi's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Hoshi?"  
Hoshi laughed and nodded. "Sure are, darling." She replied and took a sip of her wine. "We're having a ball." She added after a short while, as her smile turned into a grin.  
"Here you are!" A voice said suddenly. A woman with pale brown hair in a tight brand walked into the room, wearing a black tank top and a pair of black jeans that where ripped at the knees. She stopped by Hoshi and Michiru's table with a warm smile over her lips. "Having a good time I hope, Hoshi-kun."  
"Sure am, Nancy-san." Hoshi replied while shaking hands with the older woman. "But this figure right here is bothering me and my special someone." She added and nodded towards Haruka. "Could you do something about it?" She asked after a short while as she took a sip of her wine.  
Nancy James, a American since birth looked at Haruka and soon put her hand onto her shoulder. "Please leave our special guest alone, Tenoh-san." She said calmly while leading Haruka back to her table, where she had a serious looking talk with her, and her date.  
Hoshi grinned and held her glass towards the table and soon she looked at Michiru, who started laughing hardly. "Was that good enough?" Hoshi asked while taking a sip from her glass.  
Michiru smiled towards her while drying away a tear from the corner of her eye. "That was more than good, Hoshi-san." She replied and looked at the glass, before she looked at Haruka's table, which was now empty and Haruka, with her date were lead to another table in another corner by Nancy. "I didn't think she would do that." She said after a while and soon she looked at Hoshi, who was smiling at her. "You really do have a good hand with people."  
"I guess I have my ways." Hoshi replied and emptied the glass, which was quickly replaced with a new one.  
  
Michiru and Hoshi where walking out of the club, arm in arm two hours after the club had closed. They had been asking to stay by Nancy, who insisted that they'd have a drink or two with her. Haruka had been thrown out with her date an hour before the place closed, since she was, in Nancy's eyes, becoming a pain up the ass. Michiru and Hoshi stood by the street, looking out for a cab that they had called for.  
"I hope you had a great time?" Hoshi asked as she gently stroked a strand of hair from Michiru's forehead. "I know I did."  
"I had a wonderful time." Michiru replied as she looked at Hoshi, smiling warmly. "You'll be going home to you now, I believe?" She asked after a short while of studying Hoshi's face.  
"I guess I am." Hoshi replied while looking at the street as a car passed by. "Care if we share the cab?" She asked suddenly as she looked back at Michiru.  
Michiru shook her head a little while leaning her head against Hoshi's shoulder. "Not at all." She replied and closed her eyes, while slowly putting her arms around Hoshi's waist.  
Hoshi smiled gently and put her arms around Michiru, holding her tightly but gently in her arms. Soon a cab stopped by the street and Hoshi opened the back seat door for Michiru who got in, and scooted onto the other side, giving Hoshi room in the back seat with her. Michiru gave her home address to the driver who drove off after a while of pressing the controls on his machine.  
Michiru soon sighed and leaned her head against Hoshi's shoulder. "Hoshi-san." She whispered after a while as she closed her eyes gently.  
Hoshi looked at the aqua haired girl while putting her arm around her. "What's on your mind, Aqua-girl?" Hoshi asked with a gentle smile over her lips.  
Michiru opened her eyes a little and bit her lower lip slightly. "I had a great time." She said after a while of thinking. I can't ask her to stay over the night. It's to early for anything like that. I hardly even know what she thinks of me. She thought and swallowed hard.  
Hoshi looked at her for a while before she stroked Michiru's hair. "I had a great time too." She replied and soon leaned her head against Michiru's. I shouldn't even think of asking her to come with me to my place. She thought now while looking out the window. It's not like we're dating for real. She added to her thoughts and before she knew it Michiru was reaching out for her right hand. Hoshi smiled gently and soon placed her hand onto Michiru's, squeezing it gently.  
Not much more was said under the drive to Michiru's door. Michiru sighed and looked out at the house and soon she looked at Hoshi, who was smiling gently at her. "I'll call you." She said with a gentle voice while she slowly let go of Hoshi's hand.  
"You can call me when you like." Hoshi replied and gently touched the palm of Michiru's hand, before they lost touch.  
Michiru nodded and looked at the front seat for a while before she leaned over to Hoshi, kissing her gently on the lips. "Good night." She whispered as she slowly pulled away and got out of the car, almost skipping to the steps to her house, where she opened her back pack and dug out her keys, to open the door and walk inside.  
Hoshi looked at the closed door for a while before she blinked and looked at the smiling driver. "What a pretty couple." The driver said and nodded a little.  
Hoshi smiled after a while of studying the man's honest face. She closed the door and gave her address to the man, who drove out of the yard and started the ride back into the city, while Hoshi lied onto her back in the back seat. 


	4. Chapter 4

Michiru woke up the next morning with gentle sigh, as the sunrays warmed her bare back trough the open window. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was two pm. She blinked but couldn't help but smile at the thought that she had slept as long as she had. She soon moved onto her back and stared at the ceiling, still smiling for herself, while remembering the night that had passed and the good night kiss that had made her heart almost ache, as she parted from Hoshi in the cab. But suddenly, as a cold wind blew over Michiru's back she felt a slight chill run up her body. She had been free from Haruka for almost a month now, and she hadn't been thinking about why she had left.  
Michiru slowly got up from the bed, holding the blanket around her body, like if she was afraid of something that wasn't there. After a while of staring at the empty side of the bed she suddenly shivered, remembering the gaze of Haruka's face as she had noticed her in the club. Michiru soon swallowed and closed her eyes, while pulling her legs against her chest, while leaning her chin onto her knees. She just sat there, listening to the clock in the hallway, that she had gotten tired of listening several times before. She soon closed her eyes with a deep sigh as the expression on Haruka's face slowly appeared inside of her head. Was she scared? She thought suddenly and opened her eyes a little, looking at the blanket on her knees. "Choked." She whispered and slowly lied down onto the bed once more, looking right at the ceiling.  
'You really think we can go on like this?' Haruka's voice echoed inside of her head.  
Michiru sighed deeply and closed her eyes, letting the memories and thoughts of the day return to her as the wind plaid with the hair around her head.  
  
"Haruka, you really want me to answer that question?" I had shouted at the blonde who had come home late, yet another night from work. I had had the feeling of something wasn't right for some time. She had always worked late the last two weeks and hadn't bothered in calling me.  
The blank face over her face didn't tell much, but the angered shine in her eyes did. "You really think we can go on like this?" She said after a while as she slowly tilted her head down. I hadn't seen her angry many times, but I could see that she was angry. or was she ashamed. "It feels like we aren't close, like we where before." She said after a while and slowly she lifted her head up high, while gazing over me.  
I remember that I was sitting in the living room sofa. I had been waiting for her all-night and fallen asleep with a book.  
"What do you mean by that?" I had asked, as I got up from the sofa. I felt a shiver down my spin as I saw it. The lipstick that surely wasn't mine on Haruka's neck and most of her left side of her face, which seemed to have been tried to whip of with a nervous hand. Was she holding something back? The question crossed my mind as I slowly put away the book. "Who have you been seeing, Haruka?" I asked calmly as I slowly looked up at the blonde.  
Haruka's eyes flamed up with anger and I could see that she was nervous, as she started rubbing her neck. "I haven't seen anyone!" She protested after a while and soon took a quick gaze into the hallway mirror. Like if I hadn't noticed. "I was working late!"  
"Who's the lipstick Haruka?" I asked as I took a step closer towards her. The feelings that we once had shared everyday had been like blown away since Haruka had turned twenty and had been out with the boys on the town. Or that was what she had told me.  
"It. it." Haruka stuttered and soon swallowed hard. "Would you just leave me alone?" She soon screamed while giving me a gaze that I never had seen before. "We never have time for each other! You're always up in your gallery and you hardly let me come inside when you're working!" She soon noted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"That doesn't mean that I'm cheating on you, is it?" I shouted at her now, which hurt me more than it seemed to touch her. "Who are you seeing Haruka? Is it someone I know?"  
Haruka looked at me for a while without saying a word. She sighed and shook her head as she passed by me, giving me a shove to the side as she walked up the stairs. I looked after her for sometime before I didn't see her anymore on the stairs. I felt heart broken and lost for the first time in my life, which I had shared with Haruka. She was seeing someone and I couldn't help it. Sure, I agreed that I had lots of paintings in the gallery that have to have all my attention, but that didn't mean that I didn't love Haruka less for it. Soon I heard a door close with a bang on the second floor. "Where's my sports bag?" Haruka shouted now.  
My heart stopped as I heard the words echoing inside of my head. She was going to leave me, which was a fact that I couldn't deny now. She wasn't the type that liked to be set aside, I knew. She had found someone who never pushed her away and let something come before her. Was all this my fault? I thought now as I slowly sat down on the first stair while staring right at the floor. "It's in the closet." I whispered as I slowly put my hands over my face, trying to keep calm. She was leaving me for someone else, just because I wanted to paint and take my art before her from time to time?  
After an hour or two of staring at the darkness of my hands, I heard a sigh at the top of the stairs. I looked up only to see Haruka standing there with two of her sports bags and a huge backpack that I have bought for her the first time she wanted to go camping. She was leaving me. "Haruka." I whispered as she walked down the staircase, without answering me. She was going to leave me, and she was going to leave me right now.  
"I really didn't want this to happen." Haruka said as she opened the door, I could feel her gaze was elsewhere even if she was looking right at me. "But I guess all of this is my fault." She added and soon I saw a tear in the corner of her eye. "Hope you'll have a good life, with your paintings Michiru. But a life with me." She paused and sighed while looking out the door. "I guess. I wont be around, just like you haven't been for me." She continued after a short while of silence before she walked out of the house, leaving the door open like a gesture.  
I felt my heart beat slowly hitting inside of my chest. I suddenly got up from the step and ran to the door, only to see Haruka get into her car, where another woman was sitting. I felt my heart being ripped apart as Haruka's car left the yard and soon, I just sank to the floor with tears running down my face. She had left me, but none of this was my real fault. Or was it?  
  
Michiru slowly opened her tear-filled eyes as the whole memory show inside of her head was over. Suddenly she didn't feel like getting out of bed. She just wanted to lie there and slowly let the memory of Haruka leaving her for someone else kill her from the inside. She closed her eyes once more while pulling the blanket tightly around herself. She slowly turned her head away from the ceiling and looked at the alarm clock, which turned 15:01.  
She soon sighed deeply and closed her eyes. I don't want to do anything, anymore. She thought and slowly opened her eyes a little, looking at the red number on the clock. Suddenly a yelling phone ripped the silence around her. "Hoshi." Michiru whispered out loud and suddenly her eyes widened. "I promised to cal her." She whispered now as she threw her hand over the phone on the nightstand, which she had to her ear with in a blink of an eye. "Kaioh Michiru." She answered.  
"Sleep well, I hope?" A gentle laugh was heard on the other end, which ended up in a yawn.  
Michiru suddenly felt her heart skip a beat, and she didn't force her tears back anymore. There was something about the voice that she couldn't stop but smile at. "I guess I did." She sobbed while whipping away a tear from her cheek. "But the wakening was horrible." She added and slowly lied down onto the bed.  
"Anything you care to talk about?" Hoshi asked carefully, and Michiru could make out a slight nervous sigh.  
"I." Michiru started only to pause, while whipping another tear from her cheek. "I started thinking about what happened between Haruka and me." She whispered and slowly closed her eyes, letting more tears stream down her face. She could feel her heart hurting now.  
Hoshi was silent and Michiru could make out some movement. "I understand." Hoshi soon broke her silence and lit something that sounded like a lighter. "I know how it feels, but sometimes it's just good to think about what has happened." She added after a while. "I hope everything will feel better when you thought about it."  
Michiru smiled softly now, seeing Hoshi smoking her cigarette before her eyes, she was probably sitting up in her own bed right now. "Yeah." She replied after a while and slowly turned onto her stomach while leaning her head onto the pillow. "What about you? Slept well?" She asked after a pair of sighs.  
"Could have slept better." Hoshi laughed gently. "I just couldn't get sleep when I got home so I sat in the living room, drinking tea. didn't want to wake up the next morning with a hang over." She added after a short second of silence. "Say. Michiru-san." Hoshi said after yet another second of silence.  
"Yes?" Michiru blinked as she pulled her hair back from her forehead, letting the strands of hair fall down again one by one.  
"About. um. about that thing in the cab." Hoshi said slowly, and Michiru could hear that she was thoughtful. "Was it.?"  
"It was a good night kiss." Michiru replied, probably thinking the same thing Hoshi was.  
"Mmm." Hoshi sighed and soon sighed once more. "You know." She said after a while and Michiru saw before her eyes a gentle smile playing on Hoshi's lips. "It wasn't something I thought would happen on the first real date." She added to her thoughtful sentence.  
Michiru smiled for herself while poking the pillow under her head. "I usually don't kiss on the first date, but I just couldn't say no."  
  
Hoshi laughed gently as a reply. "What? You find me that strange so you just had to?" She asked after a short while ending up with a laugh.  
Michiru just smiled. "I wanted to change." She noted and slowly got up from the bed, with the blanket around herself.  
"I guess you could use that as an excuse." Hoshi agreed shortly. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you again."  
Michiru looked at herself in the mirror wall, thinking that she looked like someone else, with her hair in a mess all around her head. "I wouldn't mind either." She replied and ended up looking at the floor. "Why don't you come over during the week?" She asked suddenly. "I could make dinner and we could see a movie."  
"Only if I get to choose the move!" Laughed Hoshi. "And remember, I'll eat anything." She added and Michiru could hear Hoshi getting up from wherever she was lying. "I'll call you when I get the urge to just drive over. If that's okay?"  
"Sounds fine to me." Michiru nodded for herself and soon sat down on the bed. "I'll be home all week, since I have no concerts or anything."  
"Goody." Hoshi remarked and ended up with a long yawn. "Sorry." She excused herself. "But I'll call you. Hope you don't think more about that whole Tenoh Haruka thing." She added and Michiru could see clearly a smile over Hoshi's lips.  
Michiru nodded while looking at her bare feet on the floor. "I guess I don't have to think about her any more." She replied and looked at the clock. "I'll be hearing from you."  
"You bet. Have a nice day. Now I'm off to take a shower only to end up getting my equipment from the club." Hoshi sighed, which sounded more or less like frown. "Have a nice day then."  
"Same. Bye." Michiru replied and hung up the phone. She looked at the closed phone for a while, only to flop onto her back on the bed. "It wasn't my fault Haruka left me." She whispered into the air before she closed her eyes with a gentle smile over her lips.  
  
Michiru spent her whole day in her gallery, where she hadn't been since Haruka had walked out the door. She had time on her hands now, which she dedicated to her paintings that hadn't felt the touch of a brush forever. Michiru finished two paintings and started on a new one, which she knew was to be called 'Changes come in many forms'. The sun had set as Michiru put away the brush and walked out of the gallery. The evening would be spent in the bathtub before bed. She hanged the phone of the hook in the hallway before she stepped into the bathroom, where she threw her paint spotted clothes into the laundry basket before she filled the tub with warm water.  
She didn't think about anything as she took her long bath, anything else but herself and what she wanted to happen in her future. She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub while looking at the ceiling, which had formed water pebbles from the steam of warm water. She just smiled for herself and soon closed her eyes, letting a gentle sigh leave her lips as she slowly sank down into the tub, having water under her chin.  
As the two hour long bath was over, and the tub was empty, Michiru walked down the stairs to the first floor with a towel around herself, where she stopped in the hallway, remembering that she hadn't opened yesterday's mail, which she had left on the kitchen counter. She sat down on the stool in the kitchen while looking trough the bills and letters.  
Bills. Advertisements. Bills. A letter from an official Kaioh Michiru fan club, with an invitation to the yearly meeting, which was held in May. More bills. More advertisements. The only thing that captured her eye was a letter from the Tokyo Violin Orchestra. She read the letter with a gentle smile over her lips. "A concert?" She suddenly blinked, seeing the word in the letter. She soon bit her lip and looked at the lock on the wall for some reason. I have to start practice. She thought and slowly folder the letter in half. I could ask if Hoshi-san wants to go. She thought now and patted herself on the head with the letter, before she hung it up on the fridge with a magnet. She then turned of the lights on the whole first floor, before she walked up the stairs and into the music room, where she had most of her books all neatly in the shelves. She walked inside and looked at the unopened violin case that was resting on the closed piano. I'll see you tomorrow, my dear friend. She thought as she opened the violin case, looking at the violin inside with a gentle smile over her lips.  
She closed the case once more before she walked out of the room and put the phone back onto it's hook before she walked into the bedroom, where she hanged the towel onto he back of the chair by the mirror wall. As she sat down on the bed she put on the alarm clock. "Nine should be a good time for me to get up." She whispered as she pressed the alarm on, before lying down under the covers. She turned away from the alarm clock with a sigh as she rested her eyes on the curtains that where playing in the gentle breeze. She smiled for herself before she closed her eyes slowly. "Good night Michiru." She whispered before she took a pillow from the other side of the bed, and putting her arms around it. Hugging it tightly as she slowly fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed by and Michiru was getting her things together in the hallway, to go to the studio where the Violin Orchestra was going to play in a small sample CD for the concert that was only two weeks away. Michiru was for the first time ever wearing one of the suits that she and Zuki had bought. It was a dark blue jacket and a pair of black pants with a white shirt, and a black tie. She pulled her hand trough her hair and fixed the tie around her neck, in the hallway mirror. She smiled gently and looked at the wrist watch and soon picked up the new mobile phone that she had treated herself too the week before. She soon picked up her music notes and violin case, as she walked out of the house and locked the door after herself. She looked around in the yard before she walked over to her car, putting the music notes and violin case into the passenger seat while she sat down behind the wheel. She started the car and drove out of the yard after a second of silence.  
Michiru drove to central Tokyo where she parked her car outside the studio house. She looked at the clock on her car stereo and sighed. Hoshi hadn't called for a while and this worried her a little. Michiru soon cleared her thoughts and got out of the car with her violin case and music notes. She locked the doors to her car as she stood by the entrance, as she was about to walk inside.  
  
Five hours later several people carrying violin cases walked out of the building, all talking about the sample that they had plaid in, and soon Michiru walked out, carrying her violin case over her shoulder while holding the music notes under her arm. She unlocked the doors to her car and put in her things with a sigh, before she picked out her phone that was in mute mode. Two missed calls and one message. Michiru bit her lip a little as she opened the drivers side and got into the car, closing the door before looking at the cell phone again.  
Could it be her? She thought as she looked up the missed calls. She smiled seeing that it was Hoshi's number. She sighed softly and put the phone to her ear to hear the message that had been plaid in.  
"Hey, Michiru. Don't know what you're up to right now, but I was wondering if you had time today to come and see me." Hoshi voice said while there was loud talking in the background. "I'll be at Palace all evening. And I'm on stage as the last side show." She added with a laugh. "Hope you'll come by, if you get this message in time. My show starts at eight and ends a half hour after." Hoshi paused suddenly and took a deep breath. "I miss you. sorry I haven't called earlier." The line was cut.  
Michiru's eyes widened a little as the last words echoed inside of her head. She soon stared at the clock on the stereo and almost gasped out loud as she dug up her keys, and started the engine. Five seconds later she raced down the street and towards Palace Café and Restaurant.  
The time was already 20:10.  
  
Hoshi was standing behind the small stage where a man was singing his songs, it being his last one for the evening. Hoshi sighed and looked at her watch while biting her lip a little. She was wearing a gentle blue shirt with most of the buttons open, under a dark blue jacket and a pair of matching pants. The color in her hair was starting to fade and several light golden brown strands of hair were clearly seen, with the bleached blonde hair.  
"I hope she'll be here." She whispered to herself and soon she looked at the texts in her hand. She was going to sing next. She closed her eyes as the man stopped singing a pretty bad version on From the Ghetto by Elvis and soon the people started clapping, which Hoshi did as well, only because she was glad the slightly overweight man got of the stage and was done.  
"Next, we have a talented young woman on the stage. She's the last finalist and I hope that you all out there, will give a her a warm hand as she is about to take on our stage." The woman holding the whole show said into the microphone as she got onto the stage. "She'll be singing three love songs tonight. Sweet dreams, is one of them, and the last one is as much as Heaven is a place on earth. And for her grand finale, she'll be singing is Time after time. All every good and nice songs, I think myself." The woman pause and clapping was heard from the crowd.  
"Please be here. Please be here." Hoshi whispered to herself as she looked at the last line in the lyrics.  
"Without another word of advice. I present Tsuya Hoshi!" The woman's voice echoed and the crowd over a hundred people started clapping and yelling.  
Soon Hoshi got onto the stage with a careful smile over her lips. "How you all doing?" She asked into the microphone as she picked it up at the end of the stage. She let her eyes scan for a familiar face, without finding one. "And since I'm such an amazing talent, I wont be singing from the screen. And all songs have been remixed, by yours truly." She said after a while and someone in the crowd hollered out her name. Hoshi smiled and closed her eyes as the music slowly started to play. Please be here at least for the last song. She thought and soon she started to sing her first song.  
As half of the first song was sang, the guard opened the door and Michiru slowly walked inside, breathing heavily while trying to control herself. She was shown to an empty table after a while of talking with a waitress there. The table was in front of the stage, on the left side from Hoshi, who hadn't opened her eyes while singing. The second song started to play and Hoshi slowly opened her eyes, spotting Michiru at once in the crowd. Her eyes shined up and a smile plaid on her lips.  
Michiru could feel people staring at her from around her, but she didn't care. She could only hear Hoshi's voice in the speakers and, for some reason unknown to her she just saw her, standing on the stage with an amazing shine over her.  
As the last song started to play, the small dance floor in front of the stage was filled with worshiping young women and young men, who danced to the beat and Hoshi's singing. Michiru watched over the crowd on the floor and suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't ever seen this kind of reaction to anyone performing on the stage of a restaurant. She soon let her gaze end up at Hoshi, who was smiling over the crowed while keeping an eye over Michiru.  
Is she singing to me? Michiru suddenly thought, seeing Hoshi's gaze, which made her heart skip yet another beat, while she could feel a gentle blush appearing at her cheeks. Michiru soon let her own gaze end up at on the black painted wooden table.  
Slowly the music died and the crowd started clapping their hands and whistling from the top of their lungs. The people in the restaurant carried on the noise for several minutes after Hoshi had gotten down from the stage and behind the curtains. Soon the hostess of the show stepped onto the stage holding for her ears, while trying to calm down the crowd.  
"Well that sure was an surprise, not for just myself but the whole staff here tonight!" The woman's voice echoed in the speakers. "And I believe the good people here have already picked their favorite for the night." She added as the last whistle passed trough the air.  
Hoshi soon appeared from behind the stage and kneeled down beside Michiru's chair, putting her hand onto Michiru's knee, which caused the aqua haired beauty to jump slightly. "I believe that you got my message just in time." She whispered with a smile over her lips.  
Michiru smiled gently back at Hoshi while holding her hand over her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat down. "I couldn't answer you earlier because I was playing in a sample for a concert. Sorry."  
"It's alright." Hoshi nodded with a sigh as she pulled an empty chair from the neighboring table. "Did you like my little show up there? I didn't think that I would make such a crowd enjoy themselves that much." She added with a laugh as she lied her head down onto the table, with a smile. "I'm really sorry I didn't call you earlier." She whispered after a while and put her hand onto the table.  
"It's alright. I believe you had your reasons." Michiru accepted the excuse and slowly put her hand onto Hoshi's hand, squeezing it gently while a gentle smile appeared on her lips.  
"You sure? I mean several other friends of mine would have wanted to kill me if I hadn't called them. Daily!" Hoshi grinned slightly and soon took Michiru's hand into her own.  
The woman on the stage kept on talking about the prizes the third, second and first place would get as the jury behind the stage had checked their votes. Soon some calm music was turned on as the woman stepped of the stage. "Hope this will calm you all down until the votes get here!" The woman laughed before she turned off the microphone.  
Soon the dance floor had two dancing couples who danced like stiff boards, an effect caused by to much drinking and less moving around, thought.  
Hoshi looked at the dance floor and raised an eyebrow, while taking of her jacket and putting it onto the back of the chair. "Dang, I think those people are dying." She said and sighed, and before she had a chance to look at Michiru, she was pulled up from the chair and dragged onto the dance floor. "My, my." Hoshi shined as Michiru put her right hand onto Hoshi's waist, while holding Hoshi's right hand in her left.  
Michiru smiled warmly at the bleached woman. "May I have this dance?" She asked gently. "And I want to lead for the first time in my life."  
Hoshi laughed and put her left hand onto Michiru's shoulder. "You may." She replied and soon the two of them showed off on the dance floor, causing the two couples to stop in their stiff steps, only to stare at the two girls for a second before leaving the floor. "I think you made them jealous." Hoshi whispered with a grin over her lips.  
Michiru laughed gently. "Not my fault that they can't."  
"So true." Hoshi agreed and was soon spun around Michiru, who soon put her hands back where they had started out. "You sure that this is the first time you're leading?" Hoshi asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
Michiru just smiled and soon nodded. "Anyone else never wanted me to lead, since they wanted to be more masculine than me." She replied with a slight sigh. "You know that this song is pretty long, don't you?" She asked after a while, first now recognizing the song.  
Hoshi smiled and nodded slightly. "I don't mind really." She replied shortly and took a step closer Michiru. "I really hate myself for not calling you." Hoshi whispered as she leaned her chin onto her hand, on Michiru's shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
Michiru looked at Hoshi and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "It doesn't matter." She promised softly into Hoshi's ear. "You called me today and I'm here now. right?"  
Hoshi looked at Michiru now and soon a gentle shine appeared over her face, while a soft smile plaid on her lips. "Thank you." She whispered and leaned her chin against Michiru's shoulder again. "Now that I think about this whole dancing thing." She said suddenly while grin plaid on her lips.  
"What?" Michiru wondered curiously.  
Hoshi looked at Michiru after a second, still with the same grin over her lips. "I'm a bit taller than you are. so this should look pretty funny."  
Michiru laughed warmly and noticed a young woman slapping probably her boyfriend on the back of his head, while he was drinking out of his glass of beer. "I don't think they think this looks funny." She replied and looked back at Hoshi. "I think they're just jealous."  
"You think?" Hoshi blinked softly, letting the grin fade into a smile. "Why don't we make this whole thing more fun?" She whispered suddenly and Michiru could almost see a pair of horns growing out of Hoshi's head, while an almost scary grin appeared on her lips.  
"What do you have in mind?" Michiru asked after a while of trying to figure out what Hoshi was thinking. And before Michiru knew what happened, Hoshi had put both her hands onto Michiru's jacket, opening the buttons and spinning around Michiru with an almost ballerina like movement, with Michiru's jacket in her hands.  
"Ta-da!" Hoshi smiled while holding up the jacket as a prize. "Much better!" She added while looking at Michiru with a raised eyebrow. "Nice, if I may say so. And talk about trying to look trough ones clothes."  
  
"What are you high on?" Michiru smiled as she put her hands onto her hips while walking towards their table, feeling all the gazes on her now somewhat more female looking figure.  
"I'm just high on love and life." Hoshi replied while putting her arm around Michiru's, walking with her to the table and sitting down. "I thought you like a change. And that wouldn't have been anything the old Michiru would have done, now was it?"  
Michiru suddenly blinked and looked at Hoshi with a studying look. Hoshi seemed to have just heard what she had said herself and soon a slight blush appeared at her cheeks, while she let her gaze end up on the floor, but Michiru saw that she was smiling. Michiru smiled at the reaction on Hoshi. She thinks that something to blush about? She thought and soon put her hand onto Hoshi's thigh, only causing the blush to burn up most of Hoshi's cheeks. 'I miss you. sorry I haven't called earlier.' Michiru could hear the end of the message being replied inside of her head before it was cut. What did she really mean with that? She thought now, while gently stroking out a wrinkle from Hoshi's pants.  
  
The restaurant was closing and Hoshi had gotten in first place in the contest, the slightly overweight Elvis copy had come on a close second place and the third place was given to a older lady, who had done a pretty good Madonna impersonation on the stage with the all time classic Like a virgin. Michiru and Hoshi where the last to walk out of the restaurant but the gazes of jealous girlfriends with their boyfriends where thrown at them like daggers, from the couples standing outside, waiting for cabs. The two walked over to Michiru's car arm in arm where they stopped.  
"Where's your car parked?" Michiru asked as she leaned against the hood of her car.  
Hoshi sighed while looking at the sky with a smile over her lips. "It's parked at home." She replied and looked at Michiru with a back tilted head. "I took a cab in." She added with a slight grin.  
Michiru raised an eyebrow towards Hoshi while a smile shined on her lips. "Mind if I give you a ride then?" She asked while holding up her keys, balancing them on the tip of her index finger.  
"If you insist, I just might let you give me a ride." Hoshi answered and walked by Michiru, stopping by the passenger's side of the car.  
Michiru smiled as she unlocked the car doors with the remote as she walked to the driver's side, getting in and putting her violin case and music notes into the back seat, before Hoshi got in and closed the door after herself. Hoshi said the address as Michiru turned on the engine. "You have plans for tomorrow?" Michiru asked as she drove out of the parking spot and drove down the street, stopping at a red light.  
"No real plans I guess." Hoshi replied and leaned her head against the window, looking at Michiru with a curious shine in her eyes. "How come you ask me these question, my pretty?" She asked after a while.  
"I was just wondering." Michiru replied while keeping her eyes on the road. The lights changed to green and Michiru drove on. The drive to Hoshi's apartment building took ten minutes, and soon both girls were standing outside the entrance, looking at the building.  
"I live right up there, on the top of the world. With my office and music studio in one room, my very own bedroom in the other room. A large living room, where you can get lost in for sure when it's dark, with its entrance to a kitchen with a dining area. A bathroom, which I live in most of my time when I'm at home, when I haven't found my way into the living room I mean. A pretty small hallway, when you think about how big the rest of the place is, and gorgeous balcony!" She paused to breathe deeply, while looking at Michiru in the corner of her eye. The aqua haired beauty was laughing at the amazing story about Hoshi's apartment. "And did I mention that I live all alone on the ninth floor, since the apartment was built as an extra floor." She added with a smile while pointing up at the building. She soon looked at Michiru and tilted her head to the side.  
Michiru nodded and looked at Hoshi, smiling back at her. "Now I know then, and sounds cozy." She replied before putting her hands into her pockets. "So, about tomorrow.?" Michiru asked and at the same time Hoshi took Michiru's hands into her own.  
"I'm happy that you came to the Palace." Hoshi said while looking Michiru right in the eyes.  
Michiru looked into Hoshi's dark brown eyes that just seemed to sparkle in the gentle shine of the streetlights. "It was the least I could do." She replied and soon blinked, feeling Hoshi's hands gently squeezing hers.  
"No, really. I mean it, Michiru. san." Hoshi almost protested, taking some pauses in her sentence. "I'm happy that you came and I got to see you again." She added and soon took step closer to Michiru, still looking her right in the eyes. "I don't know if I'm being silly now or anything, but I haven't been able to think about things around after the night at the club." She paused and sighed deeply, letting her gaze end up at the floor. "I know, I'm sounding silly now." She remarked herself and soon looked at Michiru again, now smiling gently while a soft blush burned at her cheeks. "I'm to much now, right?" She asked after a while.  
Michiru looked into Hoshi's eyes for sometime and soon couldn't help but smile at the young woman. Michiru shook her head a little while putting her right hand onto Hoshi's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Not at all."  
Hoshi swallowed and soon let her left hand run trough Michiru's hair. "I had a great time, again." She smiled gently while looking at some strands of hair falling onto Michiru's forehead. "Which I seem to have every time we meet." She added with a gentle sigh.  
"Yeah. So did I." Michiru agreed and let her hand rest on Hoshi's shoulder. "Good night." She whispered after a while and touched Hoshi's nose tip with the tip of her index finger.  
"Night." Hoshi smiled and slowly moved her hand from Michiru's shoulder to the back of her neck, playing with some strands of hair. Suddenly she sighed and within a second, her lips met up with Michiru's.  
Michiru stared at the bleached strands of hair that touched Hoshi's forehead, while a slight twitch of her eyebrow calmed down the stare, letting her eyes close and kiss Hoshi back, while gently squeezing Hoshi's hand as she felt the strong but gentle touch of Hoshi's hand, that was gently touching her neck and hair.  
After what seemed like forever, Hoshi slowly moved away from Michiru's lip, letting go of her and sighing deeply while opening her eyes and looking right at Michiru, who slowly opened her eyes as well. "Now it was my turn." Hoshi whispered and smiled softly while a gentle sparkle in her eyes shined. She soon touched Michiru's lower lip with the tip of her index finger as she opened the entrance door, leaning her head against it. "Good night, sweet thing. I'll call you, I promise." She whispered and winked before she walked inside, closing the door after herself while standing behind the glass, putting her hand onto it while keeping her eyes on Michiru.  
Michiru just looked back at her for a while before she held up her hand towards her, like if she was trying to reach for her trough the glass. Hoshi smiled from behind the glass, before she kissed it. She soon turned around and disappeared into the elevator that was like waiting for her. Michiru looked at the kiss mark slowly fade from the glass before she smiled warmly, feeling her heart beating inside of her chest. It was almost singing. She slowly walked back to her car and got inside, only to look out the window and at the two large glass and wooden doors where Hoshi had walked trough. Michiru sighed softly and started the engine to start her ride back home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Michiru slowly walked down the staircase into the living room, wearing a white shirt that ended a tad over her waistline, while the sleeves hanged over her hands more than a fitted shirt would have done. Yesterday had passed by without nothing happening except five phone calls from Hoshi, which only was more than welcome in Michiru's ears. They had talked about nothing really all the five times. Just listening to Hoshi's voice had made Michiru almost drift away into an unknown dimension, where nothing could touch her. The clock ticked towards eight am in the hallway as Michiru took her first step onto the hallway floor, while rubbing her blue eyes tiredly, while her hair was almost like an aqua colored halo around her head.  
Michiru's gaze soon ended up in the living room, where the piles of Haruka's older clothes still were lying on the floor. She hadn't minded in cleaning up, since there were loads of things in the boxes that she hadn't looked trough. She scratched her head and soon sighed. "I better look trough those things someday." She whispered to herself and walked into the kitchen where she put on a pot of coffee.  
Soon the phone started to yell and Michiru spun around, staring at the clock on the microwave and then at the phone.  
Is she up this early? She thought and smiled gently for herself as she picked up the phone by the doorway into the hall. "Kaioh Michiru?" She answered while trying to suffocate a yawn.  
"So good, you're home!" A voice replied on the other end, sounding cheerful. Michiru's eyes widened and suddenly her knees felt wobbly. It was a voice that she knew, but hadn't heard for about two years. "I heard the bad news from a contact and I thought I would pass by your house, while I'm still in Tokyo. To see how you are."  
Michiru swallowed hard and just stared into the air in front of her. Oh no. She thought while she bit her lip a little. "I'm just fine, really!" She exclaimed after a second of silence. "You really don't have to come over Mina-" The phone call was cut and left Michiru listening to a beeping sound. ". ko-chan?"  
Suddenly the doorbell started to yell.  
"Don't be her. Oh dear God don't let it be her." She whispered as she put the phone back onto its hook before she ran into the hallway and opened the door. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she peeked out trough the door, seeing a girl who hadn't changed her hair doe since she was a little girl, but she was had a tan that she probably had gotten from her two year stay in America. The blonde was wearing a summer dress all in the same blue color from top to toe. "Minako-chan!" Michiru smiled nervously.  
Aino Minako's eyes widened seeing the short cut halo around the aqua haired girls head and soon moved her face a little closer, studying the look over Michiru's face. "Are you well?" She asked in a low voice and suddenly had her hand against Michiru's forehead.  
"Eh. Minako-chan." Michiru swallowed. "What a. a nice surprise!" She said after a while of thinking. "But what are you doing in Tokyo.?"  
Minako looked at the young woman with a wondering look and soon smiled, while removing her hand from Michiru's forehead. "I'm just here for a while. I'll be going back to America in a week or so. Thought I was going to visit friends here." She answered and opened the door more, before walking past Michiru and into the hallway.  
Michiru sighed deeply before she closed the door and leaning against it, while scanning the floor for nothing.  
"This place hasn't changed much." Minako said as she took of her sneakers. "But you sure have." She added and turned to face Michiru with a raised eyebrow. "Did Haruka-san hurt you so much that you had to cup off your hair?" She asked now, while a thoughtful face scanned Michiru from top to toe. "And you've lost weight." She remarked and was about to pocked Michiru's stomach.  
"Maybe I have." Michiru replied and moved out of the fingers way and into the kitchen. "What does it really matter if Haruka-san and I have broken up?" She asked while leaning against the fridge.  
Minako leaned her head against the doorway into the kitchen, looking at Michiru for a short while under silence before sighing. "You two where meant for each other!" She noted but stopped pointing out things as Michiru gave her a sharp look, which said more than a thousand words. "Or did you?" Minako swallowed her protest words.  
Michiru sighed and looked at something at the ceiling, which probably wasn't there. "She left me for someone else." She replied after a while of studying the ceiling, which in her eyes needed to be repainted, before she looked at Minako. "But I'm fine." She added and smiled warmly.  
"Oh?" Minako blinked with an asking look over her face. "I heard that you left her."  
Michiru shook her head and walked over to the cupboards before looking back at Minako. "Want some coffee?"  
"Yes please." Minako nodded, now smiling gently towards the young woman who reached out for two cups, which soon where put down onto the counter by the coffee machine. "So. how's life around you anyways?" Minako asked as Michiru scanned the coffee pot.  
"Just fine." Michiru replied with a sigh, while a smile plaid on her lips.  
"Found anyone new?" Minako asked suddenly while raising an eyebrow, over a curious gaze.  
Michiru blinked and slowly turned her face to look at the almost scary look over Minako's face. "Um." Michiru swallowed, and suddenly the phone started to yell.  
Minako took a step back as Michiru grabbed the phone, putting it to her ear with wishes that she held inside of herself.  
"Kaioh Michiru." Michiru answered while turning her back towards Minako, who curiously peeked over Michiru's shoulder, trying to see Michiru's face.  
"What's your favorite scary movie?" A low and almost electric voice said on the other line.  
Michiru blinked and soon smiled, knowing the sound from anywhere. It was from a children's toy that made the voice sound abnormal. "Why? You want me to go to the cinema with you, Hoshi-kun?" She replied after a while.  
"Hmm. this toy wasn't any fun." Hoshi's voice sighed now and Michiru could hear something fall into a drawer that shortly after was closed. "I didn't think you would be up by now." Hoshi laughed softly. "And what's with Hoshi-kun? Have company and want to play 'answer yes or no'?" Michiru could make out a grin over Hoshi's lips.  
"We could." She replied.  
"Is it a relative that I should be warned about?" Hoshi asked for her first question.  
"Not really. A friend." Michiru replied while leaning her head against the wall. "Why are you up this early by the way?" She asked suddenly remembering what time of the morning it was.  
"Um. well." Hoshi snorted. "I had to."  
"Aunt Hoshi, when's mommy coming home?" Suddenly a child's voice was heard in the background.  
"About soon, Taiko." Hoshi replied the voice and sighed. "Go play in the living room and I'll be there soon."  
"I don't want to. The TV is scaring me." The child's voice sniffled.  
"Oh man." Hoshi sighed. "Wait a second, will you Michiru?"  
"I'll wait." Michiru replied, and soon she could make out the sniffling closer to the phone than before.  
"Who is it?" Minako asked over Michiru's shoulder.  
"Someone." Michiru replied shortly and took some steps by the coffee machine.  
"There we go." Hoshi's voice sighed after a while. "I'm at my sisters place, taking care of her kid for a while. That's my excuse in being up this early in the morning." She answered the some seconds old question. "It's been a while since I saw my little sunshine." She added and Michiru could make out that she was smiling.  
"You're you talking to?" The child's voice asked now between sniffling.  
"It's a special someone." Hoshi whispered. "Well, what have you been up to this early? And care to take a walk in the park about twelve's o'clock? I'll be taking Taiko with me." She said now.  
Michiru smiled and nodded for herself while looking at the clock on the microwave. "I would love to." She replied and looked at Minako who was looking at her with an asking look. "Maybe there'll be a forth member, but I'm not sure about her yet." She added as she leaned against the fridge. "But we'll see when we meet up."  
"What do you say if you meet the person I'm talking to today in the park Tai-chan?" Hoshi asked now and her voice sounds more warm and gentle than Michiru ever had heard it.  
"Groove." The child's voice answered and Michiru could hear laughter.  
Michiru smiled warmly for herself while looking at the floor. "Are you teaching her your words, Hoshi-kun?"  
Hoshi laughed warmly on the other end now. "You'll see this cutie and you'll say that she isn't like me, if you dare! But I'll see you in Hibiya at twelve then."  
"Sounds like a date." Michiru agreed and looked at Minako who was pouring coffee into the cups.  
"Want to say bye-bye to Michiru, Taiko?" Hoshi asked now and soon a small spark was heard on the line.  
"You better be a nice lady, or else I'll cry." The small voice said after a while and Michiru couldn't help but smile hearing Hoshi laughing in the background.  
"I promise I will be a nice lady, Taiko-chan." Michiru promised warmly.  
"Okay. bye-bye." Yet again Michiru heard the spark in the phone.  
"Now you've talking with the sunshine of my life." Hoshi laughed. "You'll just fall in love with her, I promise."  
"I'm sure I will." Michiru replied with a warm smile over her lips. "I'll see you at the park. And you better be a nice lady too. And the clothing code will be casual today!" She added with a childish tone in her voice.  
"I will mommy, I promise." Hoshi replied, sounding more childish and small than the child that Michiru had just talked to. "Taiko's waiving towards the phone, hope you see her." She added with a laugh. "I'll be seeing you. Taiko and I are going to have breakfast by the TV now."  
"Pokémon!" Taiko's voice echoed in the background now. "Come on Hoshi!"  
"I better go now, before the kid goes wild." Hoshi laughed. "Taiko! Don't pull off my arm!"  
"Bye Hoshi-kun." Michiru replied.  
"Bye." Hoshi sighed and paused. "Miss you." She added quickly before she hung up.  
Michiru just smiled for herself as she put the phone back onto its hook. She sighed and looked at Minako who was holding a cup towards her while leaning against the counter.  
"Was that someone I should know about?" Minako asked as she took a sip of the coffee.  
"It was someone you could meet today, if you want to." Michiru replied from behind the cup in her hands, while looking at the blackness floating around for a while before she walked into the living room, leaving Minako in the kitchen, staring right into the air with slightly widened eyes.  
  
The clock turned twelve as Michiru and Minako got out of Michiru's car, that had been parked at the Hibiya park's entrance, where Michiru had spotted Hoshi's BMW within two seconds. Michiru was wearing a gentle blue tank top with a thin white shirt over, and a pair of blue shorts, while her feet rested in a pair of sandals.  
"So, where's your mysterious person?" Minako asked as she looked around the parking lot.  
Suddenly a pair of small hand's patted Michiru on the leg, which Michiru noticed belonged to a little girl who seemed to be five years old. She was wearing a pair of short cut blue jeans and a blue top. Her golden brown hair was in a mess and her large brown eyes sparkled as she was looking up at Michiru. "You're the nice lady, aren't you?" The girl grinned while wrinkling her nose a little.  
Michiru smiled warmly over the child and soon nodded. "I'm the nice lady. Are you the nice girl I talked to on the phone?" She asked now while kneeling down to face the girl.  
"Yup!" The girl smiled brightly and held out her hand towards Michiru. "Tsuya Taiko! But almost everyone call me just Tai." She added.  
Michiru shook hands with the little girl and soon heard a laugh that she could make out anywhere. Michiru got up from the ground and spotted Hoshi walking over towards them, wearing a pair of pants that ended at her knees, showing the lower part of her legs and her feet ended up in a pair of black sandals. She also had a black tank top that showed most of her stomach.  
"If found her!" Taiko shouted while spinning around to face Hoshi.  
"That's my girl." Hoshi smiled as she picked up the girl into her arms. "Is this the visiting friend?" She asked as she let her gaze end up at Minako.  
Michiru looked at Minako who was almost burning up because of her blushing face. "Yes, this is." She started but stopped in her sentence, knowing what would happen the next second.  
"Aino Minako!" The blonde girl suddenly said in a high voice as she bowed towards Hoshi and Taiko. "Nice to meet you. And I'm sorry but I can't stay way too long. I have to go see a friend of mine later today."  
Hoshi and Taiko blinked at the same time, which only made Michiru laugh.  
"Groove chick." Taiko said after a second as she leaned her head against Hoshi's shoulder.  
"How cute!" Minako just exclaimed while laughing, charmed at the little girl, while Michiru and Hoshi changed gazed and smiles.  
  
A short while after laughing at Taiko's endless jokes about nothing and everything, the four walked into the park, where several families where having picnics or just having fun in the sun. Hoshi had a blanket with her and a small basket, since Taiko wanted have a picnic later on. Taiko had from the first second liked both Minako and Michiru, but she whispered to Hoshi that she liked Michiru more a second later. Minako and Hoshi spread out the blanket by a tree while Taiko, who wanted to play, had pulled Michiru away. Minako sat down on the pale blue colored blanket with a sigh while looking at the sky. "It has been a while since I was in this park." She thought out loud while smiling warmly.  
"How do you know Michiru?" Hoshi asked as she sat down as well.  
Minako blinked and after a second of thinking she looked at Hoshi. "I knew her trough a friend of ours." She replied. "You went to the same school?" She asked now, giving Hoshi a wondering look. "Michiru-san told me a little."  
Hoshi smiled and nodded while looking at the blanket under her. "Yeah, but that was ages ago." She replied and looked at Minako. "Time goes by fast." She added with a gentle smile.  
"Sure does." Minako agreed and smiled back, feeling that Hoshi wasn't a bad girl at all.  
"Look what I found!" Taiko shouted as she came running over the grass, and jumping right into Hoshi's lap, holding a blue colored stone in her hand. "Look!" She smiled as she almost pressed the stone into Hoshi's eye.  
"Wow! Where did you find this Tai?" Hoshi asked as she got a clear view of the stone. "It's beautiful."  
"Michi and me went to the pond." Taiko grinned and soon had the stone in her pocket. "It was just lying there so I picked it up."  
Michi? Hoshi smiled and soon looked up, seeing Michiru walking over with a warm shine over her face.  
"Right Michi? We found it by the pond and I picked it up." Taiko echoed as Michiru sat down on the blanket. "And you thought it was a quartz?" She added now and soon pulled out the stone from her pocket, looking at it with a studying look.  
"I think it is." Michiru said as Taiko got up from Hoshi's lap and bounced over to Michiru, lying her head down into Michiru's lap, holding the stone towards her. "It could be some kind of mixed stone too."  
"Groove." Taiko sighed and smiled at her prized stone. "I'll put this into my window shelf when I get home!"  
Michiru smiled at the girl while pulling the golden brown hair from her forehead.  
Minako and Hoshi smiled at the two, probably thinking the same thing. Minako soon sighed and looked at the sky again. I guess this was a good change for Michiru-san. She looks happy with this woman. She thought and looked at Hoshi who was still smiling at Taiko and Michiru. And she seems like a very nice woman too. Minako blinked and suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh." She whispered and looked at Michiru, who was looking at her. "I should be going." Minako excused and slowly got up from the blanket. "I have to be in Ginza in fifteen minutes. I'm meeting up with Mako-chan." She added and smiled warmly, before she looked at Hoshi and held her hand towards her. "It was nice meeting you, Tsuya-san." She added as they shook hands.  
"Always nice to meet new people." Hoshi replied with a gentle smile over her lips.  
"Bye-bye Minako!" Taiko said as she sat up on the blanket. "Be a nice lady now." She added with a smile.  
Minako smiled at the girl and nodded. "You be a nice girl your self." She replied and shook hands with Michiru. "Nice seeing that you're around nice people, Michiru-san."  
"Thank you Minako-chan. And say hello to Makoto-chan from me." Michiru replied and smiled gently at the blonde who soon walked off.  
"I wanted to play with her too." Taiko whispered and soon looked at her stone.  
"You'll maybe get a chance to play with her some other time, Tai." Hoshi replied as she messed up the girl's hair, getting a smile in response.  
Taiko sighed and soon looked up from her stone and right at Hoshi. "Can we eat now?" She asked with an asking smile over her lips. "I want to see if you did the sandwiches like mommy does."  
Michiru laughed at the comment while Hoshi just shook her head, smiling at her niece.  
  
The picnic food had been eaten and Taiko had complimented Hoshi on her sandwiches several times, and now the little girl was sleeping on the blanket with her head in Hoshi's lap. Michiru and Hoshi looked at the sky together, sitting beside each other now while drinking iced tea, not saying much since they didn't want to wake up the girl.  
"When was your sister coming home?" Michiru asked as she put down the can of iced tea.  
"She should be arriving about soon." Hoshi smiled and looked at Michiru. "Hope you wont get a chock when you see her. You could think we're twins."  
Michiru smiled and soon looked at Hoshi. "How come you pretty much all the time come with that 'about soon'?" She asked curiously.  
Hoshi raised an eyebrow towards her, but kept her smile. "I like the way it sounds." She replied shortly and soon hand her hand on Michiru's. "Besides. about soon can mean many things, depending on how you hear it." She added while gently squeezing Michiru's hand on the blanket. "It can be within a second, or maybe even a year."  
Michiru looked into Hoshi's eyes that seemed more green like than brown for the moment. "Sounds a good way to express several things." She agreed. "But when's she coming to pick up Taiko-chan and the basket?"  
Hoshi looked at her wristwatch and bit her lip a little. "I give her about five minutes." She answered and picked up her iced tea, taking a sip and looked at something in the park.  
Suddenly a woman walked up to the blanket, wearing a white short sleeved white and blue colored shirt and a skirt that ended a little above her knees. She had the same hair color, but longer, and the same shining brown eyes as Hoshi and Taiko, and Hoshi was right, they could have been mistaken for twins. "I finally found you! The buss was late, once again." The woman sighed and ended up gazing at Michiru. "You must be the well talked about Kaioh Michiru." She said wand smiled warmly as she sat down on the blanket and shook hands with Michiru. "Nice meeting you. I'm Hoshi's older sister, Tsukiyo."  
"Nice meeting you too." Michiru nodded with a warm smile.  
Hoshi grinned for herself. "Our parents just love everything that had to do with the planets and space." She noted and looked at Michiru, who was more than charmed.  
"And how." Tsukiyo sighed and rolled her eyes at the comment. "Has my angel been a nice one today?" She asked as she rested her eyes on Taiko who was still sleeping.  
"She's been just adorable." Hoshi replied and stroked Taiko's cheek. "She made two new friends today. Michi here and a Groove chick, who had to go earlier." She added with a grin over her lips.  
"I've told you not to teach her those kind of words!" Tsukiyo grinned at her sister. "She just might end up growing up to become a copy of you." She added while slapping Hoshi on the knee. "I don't want too loony bins in my family. It took me two years to stop her from saying 'sexy mama' to all my girl friends for crying out load!" She added with a charmed smile.  
Hoshi laughed while Michiru smiled at the two.  
Soon Taiko sighed in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "Mommy?" She whispered and soon rested her tired eyes on her mother, while rubbing her eyes. "You're late!" She noted as she sat up with a yawn.  
Tsukiyo raised an eyebrow towards her daughter, but smiled. "Sorry. I had a hard time finding you people here. The park is large you know."  
Taiko grinned at her mother and soon stack out her tongue, only getting the same treatment from her mother.  
Hoshi picked out the last iced tea from the basket and handed it to her sister, who lied down onto the blanket while leaning her head on her arm. "So." She sighed as she opened the can and looked at the two. "How's you're day been?" She asked with a smile as she took a sip from the can.  
"My sisters far more free spirited than I am, so don't ask." Hoshi remarked as she lied her head down into Michiru's lap, sipping her tea.  
"I wont make any remarks." Michiru replied with a smile over her lips.  
"I found this stone today!" Taiko grinned as she crawled over to her mother and sat down onto her knees beside her, taking out the stone from her pocket and showing it to Tsukiyo. "Michi thinks it could be a quartz."  
"Nice stone." Tsukiyo agreed with a smile. "You could put it with the rest of your collections." She added and took a sip from her can as she pulled her daughter onto the blanket, where Taiko lied down in front of her mother, looking at the stone.  
"How was work then?" Hoshi asked from Michiru's lap while looking at her sister from behind her can.  
"It was horrible!" Tsukiyo moaned with boredom. "My boss is turning out to be the meanest blood sucking person there is in the whole galaxy!" She sighed, while stroking some locks at Taiko's neck.  
"Did that ass make you angry mommy?" Taiko asked and looked at her mother.  
"Hush!" Tsukiyo hissed at her daughter. "I told you not to use that word!"  
"But you call him that all the time, mommy." Taiko remarked with an asking look over her face.  
Hoshi and Michiru just laughed at the two, while Michiru's hand had found it's way onto Hoshi's head and was gently touching her hair.  
  
The four sat in the park until the sun had started setting, after some visits to the closest 7-Eleven. They were standing in the entrance of the park, chatting about things while Tsukiyo was holding a tired Taiko in her arms, who was rubbing her eyes while yawning.  
"It was nice meeting you, Michiru-san. Really, it was the best thing that has happened me the whole day." Tsukiyo said as she tried to give Michiru a hug, still holding Taiko.  
"It was nice meeting you too, Tsukiyo-san." Michiru smiled and soon looked at Taiko. "And it sure was nice meeting you, Tai-chan." She added and shook hands with the girl.  
"You'll come over and play with me, wont you Michi?" Taiko smiled a tired smile. "Hoshi will come and get you someday."  
"I promise." Michiru nodded and looked at Hoshi, while Tsukiyo walked over to Hoshi's car, putting Taiko into the back seat with the empty basket. "Well, another end of a day." Michiru sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"And a heck of a day it has been." Hoshi remarked with a smile over her lips. "Hope you had a nice time." She added and soon took Michiru's hands into her own, while looking her right in the eyes.  
Michiru nodded in agreement, looking back into Hoshi's eyes while gently holding her hands in her own.  
"So, until we meet again." Hoshi said after a while as she took a step closer towards Michiru. They stood close to each other for a while before they both sighed, before putting their arms around each other, Michiru leaning her head against Hoshi's shoulder and sighing once more. "Sweet dreams, Michiru." Hoshi whispered as she gently stroked the hair on Michiru's neck.  
"You too. and I'll call you." Michiru whispered and closed her eyes gently.  
"If I don't call you first." Hoshi challenged with a smile over her lips.  
"Oh you guys! I think that looks amazingly cute, but in public like that, please? Rent a room at the grand hotel or something!" Tsukiyo laughed from the car.  
Hoshi and Michiru smiled at the remark and soon looked at each other. "Bye for now." Michiru whispered and was about to let go of Hoshi, when her lips where met by Hoshi's while Michiru felt Hoshi's arms tightening around her.  
"I hate to say good bye." Hoshi whispered as her lips slowly left Michiru's and her eyes sparked while she looked at her.  
"I do too." Michiru agreed while biting her lower lip a little, feeling Hoshi's arms slowly loosening her arms around her. "I'll hear from you." She whispered after a while of gazing into Hoshi's eyes.  
Hoshi nodded and slowly let go of Michiru, giving her yet another kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Sleep well." She said as her arms where resting at her sides once more.  
"Damn! I knew I should have had my camera with me!" Tsukiyo laughed from the car now. "Sleep tight, Michiru-san!" She shouted and waved her hand towards them and Hoshi slowly walked away from Michiru.  
"See you." Hoshi whispered with a smile over her lips as she walked off. "Could you please stop being such a pain up my butt?" She shouted as her sister, who just laughed.  
"Come on Hoshi! That was too cute for words and it should have been a perfect picture to post up on the net!"  
Michiru smiled at them as they got into the car, which soon drove out of the parking spot and down the street. Michiru sighed for herself, still feeling the tight hold of Hoshi around her. She slowly walked to her car while looking at the ground she walked on. She soon sighed and picked out her car keys from her pocket and opened the doors, getting in and closing the door after herself. She started the car with yet another sigh, before she noticed her cell phone that had been lying in the empty space between the radio and gearbox. She picked it up and studied the display for a second. The small message icon was blinking in the left corner. She smiled gently and unlocked the cell phone and opened the message.  
'I had a nice time even if it had been far more nicer if we had been alone, just the two of us. Hope you enjoyed the free entertainment! I know I did. Miss you already, "Michi". / Hoshi.'  
Michiru smiled warmly and put the phone back into its place before she drove out of the parking space and started her drive home, still feeling the warmth of Hoshi's body against her own. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshi woke up in the middle of the night, almost half way out of her double bed. She sighed deeply and grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand, trying to focus her eyes on the numbers. The neon green numbers showed 02:05 to which Hoshi gave a snort before she put the clock back onto it's place. She sighed and slowly sat up in the bed, which suddenly gave her a empty feeling as she gazed on the rest of the bed, where four more people could have space to lay on.  
"Man." She whispered into the darkness of her room before she threw the blanket off herself and got out of bed, grabbing the t-shirt that was lying under the metal legs of her nightstand. She sighed once more as she pulled the shirt over her head as she walked out of the large bedroom, thought it only had her bed with two nightstands and whole wall of closets, and four speakers in each corner at the ceiling.  
She slowly stepped out into the kitchen, while rubbing her tired eyes as she stopped by the kitchen counter, where she stopped for a second, staring at the floor and listening to the silence around her. She sighed once more and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water, which she opened as the door closed by its self.  
Hoshi walked into the small hallway and into the living room, where everything was neat except for the shelves where the things where mixed up and in no order what so ever. She passed by the piano that stood there in all its grace and to the balcony doors, which she opened with her bare foot. She walked onto the balcony where she put the bottle onto the plastic table with its two chairs, while the wind plaid around with her hair and t-shirt, which didn't worry Hoshi.  
She opened one of the three drawers by the table and took out a packet of cigarettes, and a silver lighter that she had gotten from Tsukiyo when she had turned seventeen. She lit the cigarette and walked to the edge of the balcony, looking at the amazing sight over Tokyo city.  
Why can't I sleep? She thought and closed her eyes as a car driving by on the street honked. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Tokyo Towers that she could see clearly in the distance. She smiled gently while taking a smoke from the cigarette. Could it really be what I think it is? She thought now and lowered her gaze back onto the street below. Have I begun to form feelings for Michiru? She sighed at her thoughts and closed her eyes while pulling her hand trough her hair.  
She smoked up the cigarette and put it into the glass jug at the table, where she picked up the water bottle and a chair, which she put at the edge of the balcony. She sighed and got up onto the chair, which really wasn't needed. She soon took a drink from the bottle and jumped onto the roof of the building, which she had done several times before. She slowly walked over to the edge of the roof, taking sips from the bottle while gazing around herself with a thought filled look over her face. She sat down onto the roof while looking at the sky, which still had its stars and moon shining over the calm city. She smiled and out the bottle to her lips.  
  
Am I falling in love with her? She thought now, while biting the bottles opening. If I am doing so. What about her? Has she the same kind of feelings for me? She sighed at her thoughts and looked at the bottle in her hand. "I wish I knew for sure." She whispered and looked over the city.  
She sat on the roof for several hours and now the sun was rising in the distance.  
Hoshi smiled for herself at the sight that never stopped to amaze her. "I wish she could see this." She whispered to herself as she slowly got up from the rooftop and slowly walked her way back to the balcony, climbing over the edge before walking into the living room, where she stopped by the painting that she had gotten from Michiru when they were in high school.  
It was a painting on her self standing with her back turned to the artist with a cloth covering a part of her lower back, while she was looking over her shoulder. Hoshi smiled gently at the painting as she slowly put the bottle onto the glass table by the three-seat sofa. She slowly let her gaze end up at the photo's in the fives shelves, most pictures on Taiko and her sister, but some of other people who she hadn't seen for sometime. She rested her eyes on her graduation photo, where she stood beside Michiru with the rest of the class around. She smiled and soon walked over to the photo, and picking it up to take a better look.  
She sure hasn't changed a bit. She thought while studying the smiling Michiru, wearing her school uniform while her hair was hanging loose at her shoulders. Hoshi herself had longer hair in the picture, which was in a tight brand that rested over her right shoulder.  
Hoshi sighed at the memories and slowly put the photo back into its place. "Good old times." She whispered and slowly walked to the armchair, sitting down and putting her feet onto the frame of the glass table.  
She soon sighed and closed her eyes for a second, only to open them as she picked up one of the remotes on the table, pointing it towards the heart of the living room and rest of the apartment. A system that Hoshi had planned on her own, with a mixing board that connected all the speakers in the apartment to the one and only stereo, that being twenty-six all together trough the whole apartment. She turned the stereo on and pressed in the CD number that she had put on her mind. Soon soft dance music started to stream out of the speakers all around her.  
Hoshi sighed and put away the remote, leaning her head back in the armchair while studying the ceiling for no reason. She soon looked at the phone that was in its usual place, on the table right in the middle of everything. She bit her lip a little thinking about what time it was before she spun around in the chair. Should I wake her up? She thought as she stopped spinning in the chair, staring right at the phone again. "I shouldn't." She whispered after a while of thinking trough the things inside of her head. She spun slowly around in the chair, staring at the ceiling for a while, grabbing onto the remote as she spun by the table.  
She soon stopped spinning, not because she was feeling dizzy but she had gotten an idea. She turned of the system and threw the remote into the sofa before she ran into her bedroom, only to run out after a minute, fully dressed in a white blouse and black pants. She almost stormed into the bathroom, only to run out after a minute. She put on her shoes and grabbed a black jacket from the hanger, before she opened the door, that lead to a elevator door, which she opened and got in, pressing the down button. The doors closed and soon the elevator stopped on the fourteenth floor, where she quickly pressed the button to the second elevator. It took ten seconds before the elevator doors opened and she stepped in, pressing the button to the last floor.  
She looked at her own reflection in the mirror with a gentle blush at her cheeks. Am I just plainly mad or what? She thought and fixed the collar on her jacket, and soon the doors behind her opened and she walked out, only to run to the entrance and out onto the street, where she got to her car, which was parked around the corner. She got out her keys as she jumped into the car and behind the wheel. She took a deep breath before she put in the keys and started the engine. "I must be crazy." She whispered to herself as she raced down the street, passing a empty crossing with a red light.  
  
At the same time Michiru was sitting on the windowsill in the hallway, looking out into the front yard. She hadn't been able to sleep that night because she had too many thoughts keeping her awake. She sighed and leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes gently, while holding the shirt tightly around herself, which she hadn't minded in closing.  
I wanted to sleep. She thought for herself and sighed out loud before she slowly opened her eyes, looking into the yard once more, seeing a car passing by at the gate. She slowly got down from the windowsill and was about to walk away from the window, when she suddenly stopped in her movement and turned back to face the window.  
Like from nowhere a car was standing in the yard. The lights where turned off and soon the driver stepped out. Michiru slowly put her hand onto the window and gazed into the yard, where the automatic garden lights where turned on.  
"Oh my god." She whispered, now seeing that it was Hoshi who was standing by her car while looking at the house. "Hoshi." She whispered now and took a slow step from the window, before running down the hallway and down the stairs, only to almost fall over the last step and into the hallway. She took a deep breath before she unlocked the door and opened it slowly, holding her shirt tightly around herself she looked into the yard where Hoshi still was standing. "What are you doing here?" Michiru shouted into the yard after a while of studying Hoshi.  
Hoshi soon noticed her and slowly walked over to the door. "If I said that I couldn't sleep because I always ended up thinking about you, would you get mad?" Hoshi asked carefully while putting her hands into her pockets.  
Michiru swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Not really." She replied calmly, but she could feel her heart trying to hammer it's way out of her chest. "You remembered my address." She said after a while and smiled gently.  
"The curse of a good memory, which goes down trough every generation in my family." Hoshi answered while smiling back at Michiru. "Why are you up?" She asked shortly after taking a deep breath.  
"I couldn't sleep either." She explained and ended up biting her lower lip.  
"Let me guess, you were thinking about if you would repaint your house, or something?" Hoshi smiled warmly now. "And you didn't know what color it would be in. Right?"  
Michiru couldn't help but smile, but at the same time tears burned at her eyes. Soon a tear ran down her cheek, which Hoshi looked at with a wondering look over her face. "Silly." Michiru sobbed and soon wrapped her arms around Hoshi's neck, not minding the shirt that slowly opened between them.  
Hoshi looked at the aqua haired hair around Michiru's head for a while, before she sighed deeply putting her arms around Michiru and holding her close to herself. "I sure am silly." She whispered gently.  
Michiru sobbed while more tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't believe that you are here now." She whispered against Hoshi's neck while stroking the hair on the backside of Hoshi's head.  
Hoshi smiled warmly and soon looked at Michiru, putting her right hand under Michiru's chin and moving her face up, so that the two where facing each other. "I'm her for sure, but I still feel a bit silly." She remarked.  
Michiru smiled softly at her and soon took a step away from Hoshi, not minding the shirt that was fully open and showed most of her bare skin. She took Hoshi's hand pulled her inside, closing the door after them. Michiru soon took a step closer the staring Hoshi, putting her hands onto her shoulders. "And no, I wasn't thinking about what color my house should be." She answered the old question before she gently placed her lips over Hoshi's, while standing as close as she could to the slightly taller woman, and at the same time bushing her towards the staircase. They walked up the stairs, without leaving each other's lips, but as the last step appeared Hoshi stumbled over, pulling Michiru down with her like a reflex.  
"Dang. that I call a body slam." Hoshi whispered under her breath as she slowly lifted her head up from the floor, looking at a laughing Michiru who was over her. "You could have told me how many stairs you have, before this happened." Hoshi smiled a painful smile. "I think I broke my butt in the fall." She added while grinding her teeth.  
Michiru couldn't stop but laughing, while lying her head onto Hoshi's chest. But as soon as she stopped laughing she looked up at Hoshi with a warm smile over her lips, with a gentle glimmer in her eyes. "I just might take care of your butt, if you want me to." She suggested while leaning onto her elbows over Hoshi.  
Hoshi looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Oh so?" She blinked and soon smiled. "About soon, I hope." She added as Michiru got up from the floor and helped her up. "I really mean it, I really think that I broke my butt." Hoshi whispered while trying to stand up straight.  
"The operation room is right trough here." Michiru whispered into Hoshi's ear as she put her arm around Hoshi's waist, walking with her into the bedroom where Michiru lied Hoshi down on the bed.  
"Ah man." Hoshi sighed deeply as she stared right at the ceiling, while lying flat on her back right across the double bed with Michiru lying down beside her. "That fall's going to hurt in the morning." She whispered and looked at Michiru with yet another sigh. "But I guess it's worth it." She added and smiled gently.  
Michiru smiled back gently at her while stroking Hoshi's cheek. "You'll be okay. I've been in that same fall several times before."  
"Really?" Hoshi blinked, slightly surprised.  
Michiru nodded. "You should have seen the first time I walked up those stairs. I flew at least two feet down the hallway." She said with a smile over her lips, while she was trying to keep back her laughter.  
"That would have been a sight." Hoshi nodded in agreement and ended up with a gentle laugh.  
"Mmm." Michiru just smiled while stroking Hoshi's cheek. She soon sighed and lied her head down beside Hoshi's, having her face only some inches from Hoshi's. "You can't imagine how glad I am, now that you're here." She whispered after a short while of silence.  
"I'm glad I came instead of calling you." Hoshi whispered back with a soft look over her face. She soon sighed as she slowly turned onto her side, still facing Michiru. She soon let yet another sigh leave her lips before she put her hand onto Michiru's cheek. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" She whispered after a while of gazing into the blue eyes in front of her.  
"I want a answer to my own, but very same question about you." Michiru replied, moving closer to Hoshi, putting her arm around her shoulder while looking her right in the eyes, now being only a half inch from her lips touching Hoshi's. "Why is that?" She whispered after a while of gazing.  
Hoshi took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes a little. "If I only knew." She replied while letting her hand run down Michiru's cheek and to the backside of her head. They soon closed their eyes as the half-inch between their lips was gone and they kissed. 


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun was rising the next morning, letting it's warm rays stream trough Michiru's bedroom window and landing right on the two sleeping bodies there. Hoshi was the first one to open her tired eyes, as the rays shined right into her eyes. She sighed deeply and moved her head up, so she could stare right at the ceiling. She soon smiled, hearing a sigh from the other side of the bed. Hoshi let her head fall back to face the left, where Michiru was lying on her side, facing Hoshi while the sun rays caused her bare skin to shine gently. Hoshi looked at the sleeping beauty for a short while before she scooted closer to her, gently stroking some strands of hair form Michiru's face, trying not to wake her up.  
Even if nothing did happen last night, I'm glad I came. Hoshi thought as she rested her head onto her arm, keeping her eyes over Michiru who gently sighed in her sleep.  
Suddenly Michiru opened her eyes a little and almost stumbled out of bed, walking over to the window with the blanket around her self, where she pulled the curtains in the way of the sunrays with a deep sigh. Hoshi just stared at the woman who now stretched her arms over her head and letting the blanket fall to the floor, before she slowly turning around to look back at Hoshi with a tired gaze. "I should change my bed room somewhere else." She whispered and got back into bed, leaving the blanket on the floor while snuggling up closer to Hoshi with a deep sigh while pulling the blanket on Hoshi's side over herself as well. "You snore when you sleep." Michiru mumbled up against Hoshi's bare chest, and soon strolled her left hand onto Hoshi's waist, resting it there with a gentle sigh.  
Hoshi just smiled at her and soon lied her head down onto the pillow. "It's the cigarettes I'm trying to give up." She replied and soon stroked some strands of hair from Michiru's forehead, which stubbornly fell back down.  
"Mmm." Michiru just sighed, while snuggling up even closer to her, pushing Hoshi onto her back. "Want to sleep a while more?" She whispered as she leaned her head onto Hoshi's shoulder, with her hand on her chest.  
"I wouldn't mind just lying here watching you." Hoshi replied with a warm gaze over her face.  
Michiru looked up with one eye open. "Really now?" She whispered tiredly and soon sighed, closing her eye as she leaned her head back onto Hoshi's shoulder. "I'll sleep right here." She added with a smile over her lips. "And don't you dare move."  
"I wont, unless you want me to move." Hoshi replied with a raised eyebrow.  
Michiru opened her eyes and tried to blink away the tired look before she looked at Hoshi again, raising an eyebrow back at her, while a soft smile plaid on her lips. "Move all you like." She whispered after a while as she lied her head back down onto Hoshi's shoulder, while tapping her fingers on Hoshi's chest.  
Hoshi looked at the fingers that where placed only some inches from her right breast and soon she sighed. "That looks like a threat." She smiled and looked back at Michiru. "Was it one?"  
"No." Michiru mumbled after stopping tapping her fingers. "It was a promise." She added as she let her hand gently slide onto Hoshi's breast, leaving it there to rest. "I like." She mumbled after a second.  
Hoshi looked at Michiru for a while before sighing with a smile playing on her lips. "You always this cute in the morning, even if nothing really has happened. yet?" She whispered softly while kissing Michiru on the head.  
"Not really." Michiru mumbled her answer and ended up with a sigh. "I'm far more worse after something has happened." She added and Hoshi could feel that Michiru was smiling on her arm.  
"Is that so.?" Hoshi smiled for herself while looking at the ceiling. Her eyes soon widened, feeling Michiru's leg that suddenly was on her own. She looked at the aqua haired beauty and blinked, hearing a gentle sigh from her, before feeling her warm lips over her left breast, which was almost dangerously close to Michiru's mouth. Hoshi swallowed and closed her eyes a little, while biting her lower lip.  
Michiru suddenly sighed deeply and within a blink of an eye, she was lying on top of Hoshi, looking her right in the eyes. "Now I can't sleep.." She whispered and smiled softly.  
Hoshi just stared at her, trying to figure out how she got on top of her. She soon swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, without getting out a word.  
"Speechless?" Michiru just smiled at the woman under her and soon bent down, gently kissing Hoshi on the lips, while leaning onto her elbows, which she placed on each side of Hoshi's head and at the same time pressing herself against Hoshi's body.  
Hoshi slowly let her wide-open eyes close as she slowly put her arms around Michiru, and at the same time kissing her back.  
  
The sun was setting in the horizon, when Michiru walked back into the bedroom, wearing a robe around her self, while her hair was still damp after her bath. She stopped in the doorway and couldn't help but smile, seeing Hoshi lying there with the blanket covering only her right leg while she was lying on her side, facing the window. Michiru sighed softly and pulled her hand trough her hair before she walked over to the bed, sitting down behind Hoshi while just looking at her with a tender look over her face.  
Almost picture perfect. She thought as she heard a soft sigh from Hoshi, who slowly turned onto her stomach. Michiru scanned every curve on Hoshi's backside, starting at the legs and working her way up to her shoulder blades. I guess there's no turning back now, Michiru. She thought and soon bent down over Hoshi, kissing her on the back.  
Hoshi sighed softly and slowly opened her eyes, staring right into the pillow under her head. "That wasn't a long bath." She mumbled and soon looked over her shoulder, and right at Michiru, smiling gently.  
"I can take a longer one, if you like?" Michiru smiled and was about to get up from the bed, when Hoshi grabbed onto her by the shoulders, spinning onto the other side of the bed, so that she was lying over Michiru, who was just smiling up at her. "Or maybe not." Michiru noted and soon let her eyes rest on Hoshi's necklace.  
Hoshi smiled back at her and soon bent down over her, looking her right in the eyes while resting the most of her body weight onto her elbows. "You know now that there's no turning back, right?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
"Are you tying to look serious?" Michiru giggled and soon put her arms around Hoshi's neck, to play with the hair at her neck. They looked at each other for sometime before they sighed at the same time, and soon Michiru pressed Hoshi down, who laid her head onto the same pillow as Michiru's head was on. "I know." Michiru whispered, with a serious tone in her voice, while she scanned the ceiling and at the same time stroking Hoshi's back with her fingertips.  
"I hope you don't regret this.?" Hoshi whispered after a while of gazing over Michiru's face.  
Michiru shook her head a little and soon moved her head away from Hoshi's, only to look back at her. "I don't regret this." She whispered and smiled gently. "What about you?" She asked after a while, while making small patterns across Hoshi's spinal cord.  
Hoshi smiled and closed her eyes a little, giving Michiru a tender look. "Never in my life." She promised and soon stroked Michiru's cheek gently with the palm of her hand. "I would never regret this. Not in a million years."  
Michiru smiled at Hoshi and soon kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Me neither." She whispered sensually before she lied her head back down onto the pillow, looking right into Hoshi's almost glowing eyes.  
"What about we get dressed." Hoshi whispered suddenly while gently stroking Michiru's chest with her fingertips. "Go into town and have a take out anywhere." She paused only to look into Michiru's eyes. "And we'll go to my place. I'll give you a treat that you'll not forget." She ended her sentence with a warm smile.  
Michiru looked at her for a while and was about to kiss Hoshi on the lips to say 'yes', when the phone started to yell. "Oh crap." She whispered and Hoshi got of her, letting her run to the hallway while grabbing onto the floor and tumbling down to the floor. "Ouch! I mean Michiru?" She answered the phone while carefully sitting up on the floor.  
"Michiru-san, it's Yoshiko." A quiet voice said on the other end of the line.  
Michiru's eyes widened a little and swallowed, feeling that something was wrong. "What's wrong Yoshiko-san?" She asked while carefully biting her lip while looking into the bedroom where Hoshi was sitting up in the bed slowly.  
"The concert is tomorrow. and." The quiet voice whispered on the other end. "And, Masahito-kun is terribly ill."  
Michiru's face paled and her eyes widened. "Oh no. Don't say that."  
"The show is going to canceled if someone doesn't find someone to take his place." The quiet voice started crying now. "What are we going to do Michiru-san? We can't find anyone on such short notice!"  
Michiru swallowed hard and soon her gaze ended up at the floor. "Yoshiko-san. I'll see what I can do. I could call Ryuohiko-san. Maybe she can help us out." She whispered calmly. "Alright? Try to calm down sweet heart."  
The crying woman on the other end soon sobbed. "I've tried to call her too, but she isn't answering." She whispered now.  
Michiru smiled. "I'll try and give her a call. she has a sixth sense about me and my calls. All right? Try to get some rest now."  
"I'll try." The quiet voice whispered now and ended up in a deep sigh. "I hope you'll find someone, Michiru-san. You always seem to have better contact with some people." The woman laughed gently now. "Have a nice evening."  
"The same Yoshiko-san." Michiru whispered back and slowly put the phone onto the floor. "Oh no." She whispered now while closing her eyes.  
Hoshi blinked and slowly got up from the bed, putting the cover around her self as she walked out of the room and kneeled down beside Michiru, putting her hand onto her shoulder. "What's wrong? Except that you probably hurt yourself, trying to be Superman like that."  
Michiru sighed deeply and looked at Hoshi with tears filling her eyes. "We need to find some one for the concert tomorrow." She whispered and soon a tear ran down her cheek. "I was going to ask you later today if you wanted to come and see us play. but I guess there wont be a concert, if we don't find a good player."  
Hoshi looked at Michiru for a while and soon bit her lip. "How good?" She asked after a second of thinking.  
"Pretty good." Michiru replied and smiled carefully, letting yet another tear run down her cheek. "Pretty damn good." She whispered now and sobbed, while pulling her hand trough her hair.  
Hoshi looked at Michiru for a short while and soon dried away the tear from Michiru's cheek. She soon helped the woman up from the floor, only to hold her tightly in her arms. "Is it any comfort of I say I had lessons when I was in Sapporo?" She whispered after a while of comforting Michiru.  
Michiru sobbed onto Hoshi's shoulder and soon looked at her with a asking look over her face. "How many hours?" She asked suddenly.  
Hoshi smiled at her and stroked Michiru's hair back. "Two years good enough?" She asked.  
Michiru looked at Hoshi for some time and soon let the last tear run down her cheek. "About that offer about going to your place.?" She sobbed.  
Hoshi smiled and nodded softly, putting her hand onto Michiru's cheek while looking her right in the eyes, without saying a word.  
  
Hoshi and Michiru got of the first elevator to get into the second later that evening. They had shopped their two plastic bags of food at the 7-Eleven two blocks away. Hoshi pressed in the code to her elevator and Michiru just stared at nothing, not being able to think clearly about anything else but the concert that was going to be held tomorrow. Hoshi was wearing her clothes that she had left home with, while Michiru was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt that ended at her knees, and she was carrying a black suit, with a white blouse and black pants, and her violin case with her music notes. Soon the elevator doors opened and they got in, only to get off on the second floor where Hoshi opened the metal door into her apartment, where they took of their shoes and walked into the kitchen.  
"Want some wine?" Hoshi asked as she suddenly had her eyes on the last bottle of white wine in her wine holder on the counter. "Calm your nerves down a little?" She added as she stroked Michiru's cheek. "And we could get some sleep, but I hope we'll be up before sunrise." She remarked with a careful smile.  
"I guess that would help clear my head." Michiru smiled gently as she put her clothes onto one of the chairs by the dinning table, where she put her violin case and music notes. She suddenly blinked and for the first time she looked up from the nothingness. Her eyes shined up as she saw where she was standing. The apartment was huge, an effect caused by the high ceiling. "This place is beautiful!" She soon exclaimed and soon ran into the living room, from where Hoshi could hear a gasp. "I thought it sounded amazing when you told me about it, but seeing is a different thing!"  
Hoshi smiled as she took out two glasses from the cupboard, before opening the wine bottle. "This apartment was meant for a big shot business man, but he died in a heart attack before the place was completed." She explained as she filled the glasses. "They were going to build a room more, but since he passed away, they stopped building." She added and picked up the glasses, walking into the living room where Michiru was standing like a statue in front of the painting hanging on the wall. Hoshi smiled for herself and soon looked at the painting. "You sure where good in those days, you know."  
Michiru swallowed hard while taking step closer to the painting. "Oh my god." She whispered under her breath while studying the painting. She soon spun around to look at Hoshi who put one of the glasses onto the table. "And you saved it all this time?" She whispered before swallowing once more.  
"Of course I did." Hoshi laughed and took a sip from her wine glass. "I didn't mind having myself in the nude on my living room wall when I moved out from Tsukiyo's place."  
Michiru soon looked back at the painting and soon she spotted the school photo in the shelf. She soon blinked and walked over to the shelf, slowly picking up the photo from its place and soon a smile plaid on her lips. "We stood beside each other." She whispered, touching Hoshi's face in the photo with the tip of her finger. "I never thought about that." She added and soon looked at Hoshi, who was standing right behind her and looking over her shoulder.  
"Cute girls, huh?" Hoshi smiled while stroking Michiru's neck gently. "And who knew what happened to them after school." She added and walked over to the stereo, where she pressed the on button for her system. And soon calm music started to play from the speakers.  
Michiru spun around on the spot, noticing the speakers in the ceiling. She soon smiled and looked at Hoshi, while putting the photo back into the shelf. "I believe that this is one of your ideas?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
"Sure is." Hoshi answered and walked over to the table, where she picked up Michiru's glass. "I'm a DJ, so I should have a crazy system at my own home as well." She added as she walked over to Michiru giving her the glass. "Great party place, my apartment." She added as she looked around herself with a grin. "It's sound proof as long as you don't open the balcony." She added with a laugh as she took a sip of her wine.  
Michiru looked at Hoshi now with a studying look over her face. "Have loads of them, don't you?" She asked and soon walked over to the sofa, where she sat down slowly.  
Hoshi blinked and looked at Michiru with a soft smile, before looking at her wine glass as she turned of the stereo. She soon took a sip of her wine and walked over to the piano. "Not really. I had them before." She answered as she put her glass of wine onto the small table beside the bench, where she sat down, looking at Michiru who was smiling towards her.  
"Are you going to serenade me now?" Michiru asked and took a sip from her wine, while leaning her head in her hand.  
"I just might." Hoshi replied with a smart looking smile over her lips. "It could make you think about something else than the concert tomorrow." She added and slowly put her hands onto the keys, playing a gentle melody that Michiru hadn't heard before. "And maybe you'll see that everything works out." She noted as she looked up from the keys and at Michiru.  
Michiru smiled and soon put her legs onto the sofa, while holding her glass in both hands, giving Hoshi a studying gaze. Hoshi kept playing the calming melody with both eyes on her hands, and in someway she looked happy and calmed herself. Michiru sighed and leaned her head back while listening to the melody, letting her thoughts just run out of her head.  
  
Two glasses later that night, Hoshi carried a sleeping Michiru into the bedroom, after serenading her to sleep with her own music, Hoshi didn't mind in wakening her up. As soon as Hoshi had carefully put Michiru's head down onto the pillow and put the blanket over her, she sighed, sitting down beside the young woman while just looking over her.  
She really needs her rest. Hoshi thought and looked at the clock on the other side of the bed. The time was only midnight amazingly enough. Hoshi smiled gently towards the neon green lights before she looked back at Michiru, who sighed in her sleep while moving her head to the side. An angel. Hoshi smiled for herself while stroking some strands of hair from Michiru's face. She soon bent down with a soft sigh, kissing Michiru on the corner of her mouth. "Rest now." She whispered gently as she moved away and carefully got off the bed, walking out of the room.  
Hoshi walked trough the kitchen with a thought filled look over her face. She walked down the hallway and into her office/music studio, opening the door and closing it after herself, she sighed gazing over the amazing mess that she never seemed to have time to clean. The room was larger than the bedroom, but a tad smaller than the living room, but it sure needed a major clean up.  
"Where could that be?" She whispered for herself while scratching her neck, looking over the CD's and LP's that where lying all around the place, with unwashed plates and coffee cups about everywhere. She soon sighed and shook her head, stepping over a half full coffee cup on her way over to the desk, where she had a computer and some mixing boards, standing by three different kinds of Yamaha synthesizers and a drum set. She brushed of the papers on the chair before sitting down. She sighed as she leaned back in the office chair, while picking up a half up smoked cigarette from the ashtray by the computer, lighting it with the closest lighter she could find. She took a smoke as she let her gaze study the room, blowing out a couple of smoke rings before she stared at a corner of the room.  
"Could it be there?" She whispered and got up from the chair, jumping over a pile of books that where lying on the floor before she walked over to a closet, which she hardly had touched for some time. She took a deep breath and smoked up the cigarette, before she opened the wooden doors. Two empty boxes fell to her feet, which didn't mind her a bit. "Where to start then?" She asked out loud while rubbing her neck, scanning the overfilled closet with a frown over her face.  
She soon started throwing out more empty boxes, some papers and files. Soon the closet was empty and Hoshi's eyes shined.  
"I knew it." She whispered and slowly brushed of the first layer of dust from a black violin case, with her initials in silver letters on it. She carefully picked it out from the closet and blew of the second layer of dust. "Haven't seen you in a while." She smiled for her self as she took a step back from the closet, only to put the violin case onto the only place without loads of stuff on - the windowsill.  
She sighed and soon opened the lock on the violin case, only to end up with a smile over her lips as she gazed down over the black violin lying there, in perfect condition with it's bow. She slowly picked out the violin and grabbed the empty stool behind her, sitting down to tune the strings on it. As the strings sounded good once more, Hoshi picked up the bow while putting her feet onto the windowsill. She soon placed the violin onto her left shoulder, and resting her chin on it.  
"Here goes nothing." She whispered as she slowly put the bow onto the strings with closed eyes. Thank god this room is more sound proof than anything in the apartment. She thought while a smile plaid on her lips, thinking that she was pretty rusty in her playing. 


	9. Chapter 9

Michiru slowly opened her eyes with a moan, finding herself in the middle of the large bed, alone. She sighed while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before she slowly sat up, looking right down on the blanket that now lied over her legs. She blinked and soon her eyes narrowed.  
She slowly closed her eyes and listened. She could hear a well- tuned violin. "Where is that coming from?" She whispered as she looked at the speakers in the ceiling, hearing that the music wasn't coming from them. She soon swallowed and slowly crawled out of the bed, focusing her ears on the beautiful violin strings that almost echoed all around her, but from a distance. "Hoshi?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen, without seeing the bleached blonde anywhere. "Hoshi?" She asked after a while, as she stepped into the living room, noticing that the balcony doors where wide open and the wind was playing with the white curtains. She swallowed nervously. Is she playing? She thought as she stepped onto the balcony.  
The sun hadn't started to shine yet and everything was still dark. Michiru's eyes widened as she walked to the edge of the balcony, seeing the amazing view of a calm and almost silent Tokyo, with its lights shining like stars. "This is beautiful." She whispered for herself, listening to the violin music that now sounded like if she was getting closer to it. The melody was unknown to Michiru, which she didn't mind at all. It was beautiful and it made the whole view seem like if it was right out of a storybook.  
Michiru stood there, listening to the music while watching over the city for a long time and soon she looked around herself. Her eyes suddenly stopped on the plastic chair that was standing right beside her, by the edge of the balcony. She blinked and soon let her gaze wonder onto the roof, where it soon stopped by a dark figure wearing a white shirt and black pants. Hoshi? She thought and suddenly her eyes widened, seeing the sun slowly starting to rise right behind the figure on the roof. The view was like out of a fairytale.  
It was Hoshi standing on the roof, playing on a violin in all her grace, while the wind plaid around with her open shirt and hair. She soon stopped playing, only to walk over to the balcony edge with a soft smile over her lips. "Sleep well, I hope." She said as she stopped in her steps. "I found my old violin and decided to test it out." She added after a while of gazing at the amazing look over Michiru's face, while holding up the black violin. "Didn't sound too corny, did it?"  
Michiru swallowed hard and blinked. "You only had two years of lessons?" She whispered after a while.  
Hoshi nodded and looked at the violin. "I had a pretty damn good music ear." She smiled and looked back at Michiru, who just stared at her. "At least that was what my teacher told me." She added and tilted her head to the.  
The concert just might be saved after all. Michiru thought and soon let the stare fade into a soft gaze over Hoshi, who started playing once more.  
  
Hoshi and Michiru got out of the cab that had parked outside the concert hall that evening, both of them wearing black suits, with black pants and white blouses, while carrying their violin cases. They walked trough the glass doors, which were held up by two guards that were standing there. Michiru and Hoshi walked into the lobby where Michiru talked to a young woman sitting at the information desk.  
"They are waiting for you back stage Kaioh-san." The young woman smiled as she put Michiru's pass onto the counter. "And you are?" She asked as she looked at Hoshi.  
"She's the one who's taking over Masahito-san's chair. Tsuya Hoshi." Michiru answered.  
The young woman looked at Hoshi for a while and soon a smile appeared on her lips. "You're a life saver." She said and soon held a pass towards Hoshi. "I hope that everything will be all right now. Akida-san has been a wreck since he got here earlier. Trying to get someone to take Masahito-san's place. He'll thank the gods now and maybe calm down."  
"Thanks Sorako-san." Michiru smiled as she and Hoshi walked down the hallway, only to stop by the closed door that lead into the main concert hall, where a guard was standing. They showed their passes and where soon let inside.  
There were thirty people on the stage, warming up with the conductor at his podium, waving around his hands. "No! This will not work!" He suddenly screamed out load. "We don't have Kaioh-san here! And we're one head short!" He sighed and soon leaned against the podium. "We'll have to cancel." He whispered now.  
Suddenly the gaze's of the orchestra spotted Michiru and Hoshi walking towards the stage. "Michiru-san!" A young woman shouted as she jumped up from her chair. "You came!" Several others stood up as well, with shining smiles over their faces.  
"And you have a player with you!" A young man shouted.  
Ukino Akida suddenly spun around at his podium with a shine over his face. "Kaioh-san! My angel of heavenly light!" He exclaimed as Michiru and Hoshi walked up onto the stage. "Is this the person who will be taking Masahito-san's place?" He asked as his gaze ended up on Hoshi.  
Michiru smiled at the conductor and soon looked at Hoshi. "Akida- san, this is a dear friend of mine."  
Hoshi bowed her head towards Akida and soon held her hand towards him. "Tsuya Hoshi. Michiru-san asked me to help you out, since you where one head short in the orchestra." She said.  
Akida smiled at her as they shook hands. "And how long have you been playing? Your name doesn't ring a bell." He asked with a studying look over his face.  
"It doesn't matter Akida-san." Michiru cut in with shining smile over her lips. "I've heard play. And she plays like an angel, I can assure you."  
Akida looked at Hoshi for a long time before he sighed, letting the studying look fade as he looked at Michiru. "Your word is probably the only thing I can trust in right now." He replied smiling warmly at the aqua haired beauty. "You're hardly never wrong." He added and looked at Hoshi. "Will you give me and the others a taste of your music?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest, only to rest his chin in his hand.  
Hoshi nodded and soon put the violin case onto an empty chair. She picked out her violin and bow, and was shown a sheet with music held up by Michiru. Hoshi looked at the notes for a while before she took a deep breath, placing the violin onto her shoulder and resting her chin on it. She soon closed her eyes as she placed the bow onto the string, remembering the notes she just had seen, and soon she started to play.  
Her music echoed all around in the hall, and the people on the stage just stared with an amazing gaze over their faces, while Akida's eyes widened as he stepped backwards towards the podium, almost chocked by the bleached woman who just had seen the notes, and was now playing the music with her eyes closed. Michiru on the other half just smiled at the sight of the others, keeping her eyes on Hoshi.  
As soon as Hoshi stopped playing and opened her eyes, the rest of the orchestra stood up, clapping their hands while Akida slowly sank to his knees, with tears filling his eyes. "The concert is saved! Thank god!" He shouted right into the air, while some tears ran down his face.  
  
The last part of the concert was slowly coming to an end, and the audience where like under a spell. Some people had whispered to each other several times, wondering whom the bleached unknown face in the orchestra was, and noting to each other that the play was like nothing they had heard before. Hoshi had been placed onto the chair beside Michiru, sharing the same notes. Soon the music ended and the hall was silent for a second, before Akida turned to the audience and bowed, at the same time the orchestra got up from their chairs and bowed as well. Soon the whole hall was filled with clapping hands and 'bravo' shouting. The show had been more than good.  
Michiru looked at Hoshi, who looked back at her with a smile over her lips. "You saved us." Michiru whispered into Hoshi's ear.  
"The least I could do." Hoshi whispered back and suddenly, Akida ran over and grabbed onto her by the hand, pulling her away from Michiru, and to the podium and soon a fast stage worker handed him a microphone. The people slowly went quiet and calmed down.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight, and we hope that you loved our show!" Akida talked into the microphone and soon he looked at Hoshi, wit ha warm shine over his eyes. "I can see on your face's an asking look. Who is this young woman?" He asked now as he looked over the audience. And he was right. The people did seem wondering over the bleached woman. "This is Tsuya Hoshi, who thanks to our very own Kaioh Michiru, came here to night to take the seat of Ohara Masahito, who couldn't be with us tonight, due to a bad flue." He continued and soon looked at Michiru who was smiling towards him. "And all I want to say, about this mystery woman is." He added now as he looked at Hoshi. "Thank heavens that you came!" He said after a deep breath and put his hand onto Hoshi's shoulder. "Thank you Tsuya-san."  
The audience stood up once more, clapping their hands and cheering.  
Michiru looked at the audience and smiled warmly, before resting her eyes on Hoshi who bowed with Akida towards everyone watching. "That's my girl, right there." She whispered for herself and soon she started clapping also, and soon the rest of the orchestra followed her lead.  
"Where on earth did you find her, Kaioh-san?" The man standing beside Michiru whispered into her ear. "She saved the show."  
Michiru smiled towards him, still clapping her hands with everyone else. "She was sent to me from above, Yoshi-kun." She replied and soon let her gaze wonder back to Hoshi. "She was sent to me from above." She repeated to herself.  
  
Hoshi was sitting on the floor of her shower, leaning her head against wall behind her while the water just fell down over her legs. She sighed deeply and smiled warmly. She soon opened her eyes as she heard the shower room door open and close. After a second of gazing at the white shower curtain, that now was pulled to the side by Michiru. The two young women looked at each other for a while, with smiles over their lips under silence.  
"May I join you?" Michiru asked as she stepped into the shower, pulling back the curtain. "It was getting a bit lonely on the balcony." She added.  
"If you really want to." Hoshi smiled at her, as Michiru sat down onto her knees in front of Hoshi. "Was it your cell phone that rang earlier?" She asked as Michiru scooted closer to her, ending up right under the running shower.  
"Yeah." She whispered and soon turned around, giving Hoshi her back. "It was Akida-san who couldn't stop thanking me." She added as she pulled her hair back.  
"Oh." Hoshi smiled for herself and soon wrapped her arms around Michiru, pulling her to herself. Soon the two sat under the running water, Michiru sitting between Hoshi's legs leaning her head against the same wall as Hoshi's.  
Michiru smiled warmly and slowly closed her eyes with a sigh. "He said that he would sent the review to my house when he got his hands on it." She added after a while of listening to the water hitting the floor.  
"Mmm." Hoshi nodded and gently kissed a drop of water from Michiru's shoulder. "Sounds fair." She added shortly and soon kissed Michiru's neck. "Glad I could help out." She whispered after she had kissed her way to Michiru's ear, which she kissed gently.  
Michiru smiled at the soft touch of Hoshi's lips against her skin and soon sighed, looking at the woman behind her. "Ever thought of starting in the Tokyo Violin Orchestra?" She asked with a warm smile over her lips, while her eyes shined with a soft glimmer. "You could easily make it up to the solo chair, if I don't get there first, I mean."  
Hoshi laughed and soon rubbed her nose tip against Michiru's. "Not really. Music is my life, sure, and I really like what I'm doing right now." She answered, looking right into Michiru's eyes. "But if you guys need help some other time in some future, I'll probably jump in."  
Michiru smiled at the childish gaze over Hoshi's eyes, gently putting her hand onto her cheek. "You're more than welcome, said Akida- san." She replied and gently kissed Hoshi on her lips, kissing away a water drop from her over lip.  
"Tell him next time you talk to him, that I'll gladly help out." Hoshi whispered as she put her right hand onto the back of Michiru's head, kissing her tenderly.  
Michiru responder to the kiss, and gently put her free hand onto Hoshi's, that was around her waist. She slowly moved the hand from her stomach and up to her right breast, where she gently planted Hoshi's hand, still holding her own hand over hers. 


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed by, turning into weeks, that slowly turned into months and summer was right around the corner. Hoshi was sitting in her workroom, mixing up new sounds for an upcoming collection of dance music, that she had been given the honors of doing. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of short cut blue jeans, that where ripped pretty much everywhere. The sky outside was filled with threatening dark clouds, but not a drop of rain had fallen all day.  
Hoshi leaned back while sipping some tea, which had gone cold several hours earlier. She sighed as she slowly put the cup down onto the table, beside the keyboard. She hadn't had a cigarette for weeks and she had a hard time without them. She sighed while closing her eyes, while letting her hand run trough her newly cut and bleached hair, which was like always in a mess.  
The phone started to yell suddenly, which only caused Hoshi to jump in the chair. She pressed the hands free button on the phone, before leaning back once more and staring right at the ceiling. "Tsuya Hoshi speaking." She said in a clear and high voice.  
"How's work going?" A voice almost sang on the other end.  
Hoshi smiled for herself, knowing the voice anywhere. She sighed gently before closing her eyes. "Nothing much has changed." She replied as she put her hands behind her head, looking at the phone now. "I have problems with one of the tracks." She added shortly after a while of studying the black phone, with its shining red light. "What about you? What's happening?"  
"Nothing much really. I just finished a painting."  
Hoshi shook her head a little, but smiled. "When do you have time to see me then, Michi?"  
The voice in the speaker laughed gently. "When ever you have time." Michiru answered. "What's it been? A day now?"  
Hoshi grinned for herself and closed her eyes gently. "One day, ten hours and fifteen minutes." She corrected. She had been watching the clock all the time since Michiru had gone home, to get some work done. "What's happening today then? Care to have dinner with me?"  
Michiru sighed on the other end, but Hoshi could hear that the sigh was a happy one. "I wouldn't mind that." She answered. "How about seven?"  
Hoshi looked at the clock once more and nodded for herself. "Sounds good." She agreed. "Where would me princess like to eat?" She asked and pressed a key on her keyboard, logging up on the Internet and onto a restaurant tip site. "There's a new place close to my place." She added while reading the text of a newly opened restaurant called Opal's.  
"Sounds like a challenge." Michiru answered. "We'll meet up there at seven then?"  
"Sounds fine in my ears." Hoshi agreed and leaned towards the phone, while leaning her head in her hand. "I'll see you there then darling."  
"Alright. See you at seven, and don't you dare be late." Michiru laughed softly on the other end. "That happened one time and it wasn't my fault." Hoshi replied with a smile over her lips. They had had plans for dinner two weeks ago and Hoshi's car broke down, as she was about to leave her parking space.  
"Mmm." Michiru sighed softly now. "Bye, Hoshi."  
"Bye-bye." Hoshi smiled and soon pressed the shining red button on the phone, before leaning back in the chair, looking at the ceiling for a while, before sighing. She got up from the chair and turned of the screen to her computer, before getting out of the chair and walking out of the room.  
  
Hoshi got out of her rental car outside the restaurant some hours later. She looked around on the street before she closed the doors to the white Toyota, which she locked a second later. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans. She looked at the restaurant for a while more before she smiled for herself, taking a step away from her car.  
At the same time Michiru drove up in her car, which she parked right behind Hoshi's. She got out of the car and locking the doors before she rested her eyes on Hoshi, who hadn't noticed her. She was wearing a gentle green shirt and a pair of light gray pants. She hadn't let her grow out, which was still cut short and just as boyish. Michiru smiled warmly and slowly walked over to the bleached blonde, putting her hands over her eyes with a soft giggle. "Guess who?" She whispered into Hoshi's ear.  
Hoshi felt a slight shiver all over her body, but she smiled. "Is that you dad?" She whispered and soon the smile turned into a grin, before she took Michiru's hands into her own and turning around to face the young woman standing there. "Oh damn, dad! When did you turn into a woman?" Hoshi widened her eyes a little, still with the same grin over her lips.  
Michiru just smiled at her and soon kissed Hoshi softly on the lips. "Nice seeing you again." She whispered while looking at Hoshi with a soft glow over her eyes. "And since when do you shop women's jeans sweet heart?" She asked as she noticed Hoshi's jeans.  
"It's nice seeing you too." Hoshi replied and let the grin fade away. "Shall we?" She asked before putting her arm around Michiru's.  
"Let's." Michiru agreed with a smile, before they walked up the restaurant and trough the door.  
The place had seven customers all and all, and there were four waiters working. The walls were painted in an almost scary yellow and dark green color, while the tables where made out of black painted wood, just like the chairs.  
A young man behind the counter looked up from the papers he was reading, and smiled as he spotted Hoshi and Michiru, who looked around them selves with a studying gaze. "Welcome to Opal's." He said with a high voice as he walked over to them. "Will you be having dinner?" He asked with a polite look over his face.  
"For two." Michiru smiled at him, while Hoshi kept on studying the place. "None smoking, if it's possible?"  
"Of course, sir." The young man nodded and made a gesture towards some tables by the window.  
"Sir? Isn't that the first time you've been called that?" Hoshi whispered to Michiru with a raised eyebrow, as the young man had walked some steps away from them. "Should I start calling you the same?" She asked with a grin over her lips.  
Michiru just smiled at the comment, which she really didn't mind. They soon walked after the young man who pulled out a chair for Hoshi, while Michiru sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. The waiter gave them the menus before he walked of.  
Hoshi grinned from behind the menu, while looking over at Michiru, who was just looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Suddenly my life has changed around." She remarked and put down the open menu onto the table. "I've always been called a young man, but now you? What's wrong with people's eyes?"  
Michiru shook her head a little while looking down at the menu in front of her, turning to the wine page. "I have not a clue." She replied while looking over the prices, just for fun.  
Hoshi looked at her for a while before she leaned her head in her hand, looking at a table where two guys were sitting, having some beer while smoking on cigars. Hoshi sighed deeply and bit her lip while her eyes slowly returned to Michiru, who looked right at her with a wondering look. "I can't stand this." She answered the look before she looked at the menu again.  
"You've been doing well so far. haven't you?" Michiru asked while tilting her head slightly to the left.  
Hoshi snorted as she let her gaze study the menu. "Sure. but I still have that urge to get the kick." She replied and soon turned the page. "I'm not sure if I'll live trough this."  
Michiru smiled and slowly rested her hand onto the menu, so the palm was upwards. "If you survive, you'll feel better. I promise." She whispered with a gentle voice.  
Hoshi looked at Michiru's hand for a while, before letting her gaze rest over Michiru's warming face. "Promise?" Hoshi blinked.  
"I promise." Michiru promised and Hoshi could see that she really meant it.  
Hoshi soon smiled at the aqua haired beauty on the other side of the table, before putting her hand into hers, squeezing it gently. She was about to open her mouth, to say something she had wanted to say for a long time, but the waiter, who had appeared from nowhere, cut her in.  
"Have you decided?" He asked with a smile over his lips, as he held his note pad in his hand with a pen.  
  
Not much was said under dinner, since the waiter was looking their way almost all the time. Michiru and Hoshi were sitting there sipping some coffee, while the waiter walked over to the table with the bill. Hoshi and Michiru gave the bill a glaze and then at the young man, who was still standing there.  
Doesn't this creep know when it's time to go? Hoshi asked and soon looked at her cup, sighing deeply, which almost sounded more like an irritated groan. The groan did not only scare Michiru, but the young man went pale in the face.  
"Eh. I'll come back when you're finished." He stuttered and soon walked away from the table.  
"Thank god." Hoshi mumbled while slowly picking up the cup. I'll probably never get the chance to say those words. She thought and soon looked at Michiru from behind the cup. Michiru was studying the bill on the table and soon she took out her valet. "Hey!" Hoshi gasped and almost dropped the cup onto the table.  
Michiru looked at the bleached blonde with an asking, but surprised look over her face. "Yes? Or did you want to share it?" She asked now, while a soft smile plaid on her lips.  
Hoshi sighed deeply and looked at the table. "Michiru." She whispered under her breath. "I want to pay it." She said now, while letting her gaze end up at Michiru's eyes.  
Michiru smiled warmly towards her and soon put away her valet again, pushing the bill towards Hoshi. "But this will mean that next dinner is on me."  
Hoshi smiled at the almost ordering tone in Michiru's voice, which she nodded in agreement to. Hoshi looked at the bill for a while and soon took out her valet, putting the money in between the bill, which she folded, by the middle. She then pushed the bill away from her, like if she really didn't like it.  
"Is something bothering you, Hoshi?" Michiru asked after a second of studying the look over her face.  
Hoshi blinked and looked back at Michiru, studying the asking look in the woman's eyes for a second before she took a deep breath. She swallowed and was about to open her mouth to say something. But the waiter appeared from mid-air again, causing both Hoshi and Michiru to jump in the chairs they were sitting in. "Aw man!" Hoshi groaned once more and got up from the chair, throwing the napkin onto the table like a sign of protest.  
"Hope dinner was fine, miss." The young man said nervously as he picked up the bill from the table.  
"It was fine until you started popping up from nowhere!" Hoshi mumbled under her breath, while letting her angered gaze stare right at the floor. She soon sighed and walked towards the door, putting her hands into her pockets.  
"Honey?" Michiru whispered after the bleached blonde and soon sighed, looking at the young man who was slightly pale in the face. "Don't listen to her. She's just angry about something." She said calmly while she put her hand onto the young man's shoulder. "And, young man."  
The waiter looked at Michiru for a while before blinking. "Yes?"  
"I'm a Miss, not a Sir." Michiru remarked with a smile over her lips, before she walked towards the door and out of the restaurant, leaving the young man blushing brightly in shame. "Hoshi?" Michiru shouted as the door behind her closed. She soon spotted Hoshi sitting on the sidewalk, between her own and Michiru's car, studying something on the ground while a frown had formed onto her face. "Hoshi?" Michiru blinked and slowly walked over, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked carefully, trying to put her hand under Hoshi's chin, to move her face towards her, from which Hoshi just moved her head away from. "What's wrong? Have I done something to make you angry?" Michiru asked after her third try.  
Hoshi closed her eyes tightly while holding her breath.  
Michiru looked at the woman for a while before she sighed, and was about to get up from the ground, when Hoshi grabbed onto her by the arm. Michiru's eyes widened suddenly and her face paled a bit. "Hoshi?" She whispered, slightly nervous at the strength in Hoshi's grip.  
Hoshi slowly opened her eyes, while slowly filling her lungs with air. She was facing Michiru within a blink of an eye, staring right at her with a soft look over her eyes, which slowly filled with tears.  
"Sweet heart.?" Michiru whispered, while her face paled a bit more.  
Hoshi swallowed hard slowly parted her lips. "I." She whispered now but stopped suddenly.  
"What is it Hoshi?" Michiru asked now as she felt Hoshi's grip around her arm loosen. "Tell me. I'm worried."  
Hoshi just looked at Michiru for sometime, without saying a word. Why can't I just tell her? She thought suddenly, seeing a careful smile appearing on Michiru's lips. I mean, I do. and she probably knows it already. She continued thinking and blinked gently, keeping her gaze at Michiru. But she just hasn't heard it from my lips. Hoshi's face turned serious which only made a tear run down her cheek.  
"Hoshi? What's wrong?" Michiru whispered gently while she stroked the tear away from Hoshi's face, as it was about to run down to her chin. "I love you, my darling and I don't want to worry." She whispered now and the gaze over her face turned softer and tender, while a gentle blush appeared at her cheeks.  
Hoshi's eyes widened hearing the words just rolling of Michiru's tongue. The first time she heard those words, which she was fighting with to get out herself. And now, Michiru had said them first. A tear ran down Hoshi's cheek as she closed her eyes gently. "You don't have to worry about me." She whispered before she looked at Michiru again.  
"So what is it?" Michiru asked gently while stroking away the tears from Hoshi's eyes.  
Hoshi took a deep breath and soon smiled softly, mostly for herself. She said them first. She thought and soon put her hand onto Michiru's cheek, moving her face closer to hers, only to plant her lips over Michiru's in a tender and soft kiss.  
Michiru just smiled at the sudden kiss from Hoshi, but she answered it by kissing the bleached woman back. As Hoshi slowly moved away from Michiru's lips, they looked into each other's eyes for sometime, before Hoshi sighed. "Tell me then?" Michiru whispered while stroking some strands of hair form Hoshi's forehead.  
"I love you too." Hoshi whispered instantly as she had opened her eyes. That wasn't so hard! She dammed herself.  
Michiru smiled warmly at her as she got up from the ground. "Let's go to your place." She whispered as she held her hands towards Hoshi.  
"You bet we will." Hoshi smiled warmly as she took Michiru's hand, only to be pulled up from the ground. They soon, like a reflex looked around them selves, seeing several people on the street and in the restaurant window staring at them with large eyes.  
"Not a unusual response." Michiru whispered with a smile over her lips,  
Hoshi grinned and soon took a deep breath, while throwing 'the finger' into the air. "Don't you people have anything better to do, than to stare at two amazingly good looking babes kissing on a open street, in the middle of a beautiful evening like this?" She screamed as hard as she could, which everyone on the street heard and pretty much of the people in the restaurant window. "Let's go babe. I'm bored and I think I'm getting straight germs." Hoshi said with a smile towards a laughing Michiru. 


End file.
